Si seul, si SEUL: si seulement
by marieange005
Summary: Magnus vient vivre chez les Lightwood et Alec le déteste. Ou il l'apprécie peut-être un peu trop.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: Je te déteste, toi qui me fais tant t'aimer**

C'était de SA faute. Magnus. Même son nom venait chercher toutes les émotions qu'Alec cachait en lui. Alec venait à peine de retourner au pensionnat pour 6 mois que ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'un certain Magnus viendrait vivre avec eux puisque son père était décédé.

Magnus, Alec pensa, quel nom étrange. Cela ne fut que le début. Dès qu'il arriva chez lui, ses frères et sœurs ne faisaient que parler de lui lorsqu'il les appelait.

 _Oh Alec, il est parfait ! Tu devrais voir comment il s'habille_ , disait Izzy.

 _Yo Alec, tu devrais voir comme il est charmeur ! Il a toutes les filles à ses pieds. C'est clair qu'en le connaissant on va devenir des Don Juan_ , lui disait Jace.

 _Alec, Alec, il aime les manga et il accepte même de me les lire, disait Max_ , son plus jeune frère.

Et Alec n'en pouvait plus. Il était à 5 heures de route de sa famille et IL était en train de prendre sa place. Alec avait toujours été très proche de ses frères et sœurs et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer à l'idée que quelqu'un prenne sa place. Il lui restait encore 6 mois à vivre loin de sa famille et il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'entendre parler de ce Magnus. Dès que sa famille voulait qu'il lui parle par Skype, il faisait semblant d'avoir des choses à faire pour se sortir de la conversation.

Il avait beau adorer son pensionnat où il pouvait faire du tir à l'arc, mais sa famille lui manquait terriblement. En plus de tout cela, les gars avec qui il se tenait ne parlaient que de fille et Alec n'y était absolument pas intéressé. Déjà qu'il cachait qu'ils étaient attirés par les gars, ses amis ne lui donnaient pas la tâche facile en lui rappelant à quel point c'était étrange qu'il n'ait pas de blonde. Il se sentait très seul loin de sa famille et caché de tous.

* * *

Après 6 longs mois, c'était maintenant le temps de retourner à la maison. Il allait enfin revoir sa famille, ses frères et sœurs. Il ne tenait pas tant à revoir ses parents, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. En sortant du train, il aperçut Izzy et elle le vit aussitôt. Elle lui sauta dans les bras avec tellement de force qu'il faillit en tomber par terre. Il salua Jace et Max comme il se devait et remarqua un garçon. Un garçon ! Mais quel garçon il était! C'était probablement le plus qu'Alec avait vu de toute sa vie. Il était grand, mais un peu plus petit que lui. Il était asiatique et avait même du maquillage qui accentuait la beauté de ses yeux. En plus de tout ça, il était vêtu d'un pantalon rouge vin qui était beaucoup trop serré et d'une chemise violette qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Il pouvait voir ses muscles bouger sous le tissu de sa chemise et il était hypnotisé.

 _Je devrais parler_ , pensa Alec. _C'est étrange de ne pas parler comme ça. Comment je vais faire pour sortir un seul mot devant lui ?_

-C'est Alec, dit Izzy.

-Ah Alexander, je me doutais bien que c'était toi à voir la façon dont Izzy à accouru vers toi.

-Euh, euh, A…Alec, les gens m'appellent Alec. Izzy, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un nouveau chum, dit Alec d'un air perplexe.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

-Voyons Alec, tu sais bien que je te dis tout. Ce n'est pas mon chum c'est Magnus, dit-elle en riant.

 _Magnus? Magnus! Oh mon dieu ! Lui, c'est Magnus. J'ai passé 6 mois à détester le plus bel homme de la terre et maintenant je dois vivre avec lui ! Oh non._

-Ah, euh, allo, dit Alec en s'enfargeant dans ses mots.

-Bonjour, beauté, lui répondit Magnus avec un clin d'œil, un clin d'œil !

Alec était fou de rage. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Il cachait depuis si longtemps qu'il était attiré par les hommes et ce garçon, cet apollon soyons honnête, cet homme hétérosexuel dont avait tant parlé Jace allait divulguer son secret. Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là.

-C'est quoi ça ? Tu peux m'appeler Alec, ça fera ou tu peux même ne pas m'appeler ce sera encore mieux, dit Alec en se concentrant pour laisser sa frustration prendre le dessus de l'admiration qu'il avait pour Magnus.

* * *

Alec apprit bien vite que Magnus adorait fleureter avec tout le monde. Au fond de lui, il espérait bien que Magnus serait intéressé par lui, mais il voyait bien comment il agissait avec tout le monde. Il cacha donc son attirance pour lui derrière sa frustration. Sa frustration qu'il ait pris ses amis, sa famille, bref, son monde.

-Magnus sort de là, hurla Alec. J'ai besoin de la salle de bain.

-Pas besoin de crier, mon chou. La salle de bain est libre. Oubli pas de pensé à moi en prenant ta douche, dit Magnus un faisant, encore une fois, un clin d'œil.

-Arg, t'as-tu terminé avec tous tes commentaires ? Tu me fais chier !

-C'est une bonne chose que je t'aie laissé la salle de bain alors, tu pourras chier en paix.

Alec décida de simplement lui fermer la porte au nez. Il était tellement frustrant. En plus, quand il sortait de la salle de bain il ne prenait pas la peine de s'habiller. Non, monsieur trouvait que c'était adéquat de se promener en boxer pour retourner dans sa chambre et Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois de regarder son corps si parfait.

* * *

-Alec, demanda Izzy, on sort ce soir dans un club, tu viens avec nous ?

-Tu sais bien que je déteste les clubs Izzy.

-S'il te plait, tu ne viens jamais avec nous. On veut que tu viennes.

-D'accord, accepta Alec.

Après tout, il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa sœur.

-Ah et Alec, s'il te plait soit gentil avec Magnus. Il a failli ne pas venir parce que « il me déteste ». Je lui ai dit que tu allais faire un effort ce soir.

Et Magnus venait en plus. _Super soirée,_ pensa Alec _. Je vais encore devoir le voir plus que je ne le vois déjà._

Alec, s'il te plait, regarde comme ce chandail est beau. Il t'irait bien mieux que tes vieux chandails noirs. Il n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter alors il laissa Izzy choisir ses vêtements. Quelle erreur c'était ! Il était donc vêtu d'un chandail bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et d'un jean beaucoup trop serré. Bien sûr, par-dessus cela, Magnus ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

-Wow, Alexander, tu as décidé de rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir ou tu veux simplement être le plus beau gars de la soirée ?

-Ha ha ha, on se passerait de tes commentaires, dit Alec en levant les yeux au ciel.

La soirée se déroula bien, considérant qu'Alec dut endurer Magnus qui était entouré de fille toute la soirée. En plus de ça, on dirait que toutes les filles s'étaient passé le mot pour demander à Alec de danser, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il passa donc la soirée assis sur son banc à regarder Izzy, Jace et, bien sûr, Magnus. Il le détestait ! Détestait ! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux toutes les fois qu'une fille l'approchait ou à toute les fois qu'il dansait, collé à une belle fille.

À la fin de la soirée, Izzy et Jace étaient vraiment saouls alors que Magnus et Alec n'avaient presque pas bu. Ils durent donc aider Jace et Izzy à rentrer à la maison. Alec s'occupa d'aider Jace à aller dans son lit et Magnus s'occupa d'Izzy.

Alec avait finalement mis Jace dans son lit et il s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit Magnus à la porte de Jace. _Super, je vais encore devoir lui parler,_ pensa Alec. Jace l'avait apparemment vu, lui aussi.

-Alec, allez, tu devrais lui demander de sortir avec toi.

-Quoi ?

Est-ce que Jace avait dit ce qu'il avait entendu ?

-Lui demander, tu sais, comme un rendez-vous. Vous seriez adorables ensemble !

-Non mais, ça va pas ? C'est un gars au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué !

-J'avais bien vu, dit Jace en riant.

En riant ! Jace avait vu, il avait compris et maintenant il riait de lui ! C'était bien le comble du désastre. Alec était furieux, gêné, triste. Tant d'émotions coulaient en lui qu'il ne pouvait pas toutes les nommer. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en ne regardant même pas Magnus et claqua la porte. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. À un certain moment, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Après à peine une minute, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte, mais il ne répondit pas. Sa porte s'ouvrit alors et il vit Magnus à l'entrée.

-Alexander, qu'est-ce qui se passe, dit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec.

-Rien, va-t'en.

-Ce n'est pas rien. Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas particulièrement, mais dis-moi ce qui se passe.

-Je t'ai. dit. de. partir! cria Alec en se dirigeant vers Magnus.

-C'est correct Alexander, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe, sinon je ne partirai pas.

-Tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je veux parler ! Toi qui fais tout pour m'énerver. Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe. Et bien c'est de ta faute ! Jace sait maintenant que je suis gai et il a ri de moi ! Tout ça à cause de toi et tes commentaires.

C'était trop pour Alec. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Magnus s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Et ne t'approche pas de moi. Je te l'ai dit. Maintenant, va-t'en.

Magnus ne recula pas, il continua plutôt d'avancer.

-Alec, je suis certain que Jace ne voulait pas rire de toi. Ça va s'arranger, tu vas voir. Demain tu vas lui parler et tout va être comme avant.

-Plus rien ne va être comment avant, cria Alec. Tu ne comprends rien, dit-il en pleurant de plus belle.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Alec était enlacé dans deux bras musclés. Quand il se ressaisit et vit Magnus collé à lui, Alec essaya de se défaire de son étreinte sans succès.

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir énervé. Je suis là, beauté. Tout va bien aller, dit Magnus en le serrant fort contre lui.

Alec arrête de se débattre et décida de savourer le moment. S'il était bien honnête, il avait rêvé d'un moment où il prendrait Magnus dans ses bras et bien plus encore depuis la première journée qu'il l'avait vu. Et maintenant, il était là, avec ses bras autour de lui. Il lui murmurait des mots rassurant tout en lui caressant le dos et Alec ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'accrocher à Magnus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand Magnus sentit qu'Alec s'était calmé, il desserra son étreinte, mais Alec le retint collé à lui.

-Magnus, murmura Alec.

C'était à la fois tout ce qui envahissait ses pensées et son plus grand désir.

-Je suis là, je suis là.

Alec resta dans les bras de Magnus de longues minutes avant d'avoir le courage de briser le silence. Il était si bien dans ses bras qui respiraient le confort et la sécurité.

-Ne me laisse pas, demanda Alec si bas que Magnus faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-Tout ce que tu veux, répondit simplement Magnus.

Comme Magnus voyait qu'Alec n'allait pas se déplacer bientôt. Il l'entraîna vers son lit. Il fit signe à Alec de se coucher et celui-ci obligea. Il entraîna Magnus avec lui et s'installa confortablement. Magnus se coucha sur le dos et quelques instants plus tard Alec était de nouveau collé à lui, sa tête sur son torse et ses bras autour de ses hanches. Alec savait bien, au fond de lui, que cela allait rendre les choses compliquées, mais pour le moment, il était tellement bien dans les bras de Magnus qu'il se laissa savourer le moment. Rapidement, il trouva le sommeil aux côtés de l'homme de qui il était en train de tomber amoureux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Un lendemain inattendu**

 _-Magnus, Magnus._

 _C'était de la musique aux oreilles de Magnus d'entendre Alec prononcer son nom ainsi. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, puis le ventre. Vite, sa main se glissa dans ses pantalons et Alec commença à toucher son érection. Magnus chercha à son tour les pantalons d'Alec et frotta doucement sa main par-dessus ses vêtements._

 _-Magnus, mmm, continue comme ça…mhmmm_

Magnus ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il fut horrifié de voir qu'il était dans le lit d'Alec et qu'il avait un petit problème en bas de la ceinture. Il faut croire que ses rêves avaient provoqué en lui une certaine réaction. Son érection était pressée sur la cuisse d'Alec d'une manière beaucoup trop plaisante alors Magnus se déplaça légèrement.

-Magnus, prononça Alec qui était encore visiblement dans un sommeil profond.

C'est alors que Magnus réalisa qu'il n'avait pas seulement rêvé de toucher Alec, mais qu'il l'avait fait pour vrai. Sa main était par-dessus le jean d'Alec et celui-ci frottait son érection contre la palme de Magnus. Il décida qu'il valait mieux enlever sa main de la s'il voulait être capable de reprendre son souffle et de ne pas venir pendant qu'Alec dormait ! Dès qu'il essaya de bouger sa main, Alec la prit et la remit où elle était. Magnus pouvait entendre des gémissements sortir de la bouche d'Alec en plus de ce qui semblait être son nom.

C'en était trop pour lui, il tassa sa main et résista à Alec qui essayait de la remettre en place. Cela dut le sortir légèrement de son sommeil, car il se mit à bouger et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Magnus feignit alors de dormir en refermant ses yeux. Il y avait tout de même des limites à vivre des situations embarrassantes !

-Oh merde, murmura Alec.

Alec se déplaça légèrement de manière à ce que son érection ne soit plus en contact avec Magnus et il respira profondément. Quelques minutes passèrent qui permirent à Magnus et Alec de se calmer. Lorsqu'il respira à nouveau normalement et que son pénis était revenu au repos, Alec se laissa se rapprocher de Magnus. L'asiatique était littéralement dans ses bras et il le sera fort contre lui et il lui caressa doucement le dos.

Magnus aurait pu rester dans les bras d'Alec toute la journée, alors il profita du moment. Il resta une bonne heure réveillée, dans les bras du gars le plus beau de la terre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses bras étaient parfaits autour de lui. C'était comme si tout allait bien aller maintenant qu'il était aux côtés de cet homme aux yeux bleus.

Malheureusement, la réalité les rattrapa et Magnus entendit Izzy qui se réveillait. Il s'étira doucement en prenant soin de caresser le ventre d'Alec. Qui pouvait le blâmer ? Il ne savait pas s'il aurait une autre fois la chance de la faire alors il en profita. Alec ferma aussitôt les yeux et Magnus vit qu'il faisait semblant de dormir. Ne voulant pas rendre les choses encore plus inconfortables entre eux, Magnus décida de se lever non sans presser un baiser dans les doux cheveux d'Alec.

Il sortit de la chambre d'Alec, puis se dirigea vers la sienne. Il se changea rapidement et descendit rejoindre Izzy.

* * *

-Hey Magnus.

-Salut, répondit Magnus. Comment ça va ?

-Je pense que ma tête va exploser, mais à part ça, tout roule. Merci de m'avoir ramené hier.

-Pas de problème.

Magnus se fit alors à déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jace descendit et se fit à manger.

-Quelle soirée hier, dit Jace.

-Je n'aurais pas dit autrement, répondit Magnus.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu n'as presque pas bu ?

-Parce qu'on a dû vous ramener ici, répondit Magnus en espérant que son mensonge ne se voit pas.

-Ah ouais, merci pour ça. Où est Alec ? Il dort encore ? D'habitude il ne dort pas si tard.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Magnus.

-Je devrais aller voir, répondit Jace qui allait se lever.

-Non! Euh, non, je pense que je serais mieux d'y aller, dit Magnus.

-Toi? Voyons, Alec ne fait que t'insulter depuis que tu es arrivé et je suis son frère. Je suis mieux placé pour y aller.

-Prends ton temps pour finir de manger, j'y vais, répondit Magnus.

Il s'était encore une fois mis dans une situation qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Jace aller voir Alec. À voir la manière dont il avait réagi la veille, s'il ne descendait pas c'était visiblement à cause de Jace. Magnus pris son courage à deux main et monta cogner à la porte d'Alec.

* * *

Vous avez aimé? Commentez si vous voulez et dites moi ce que vous aimeriez qui se passe! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Entre frères**

Dès que Magnus sortit de sa chambre, Alec laissa sortir un long soupir. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment Magnus a pu passer la nuit dans mon lit ? Oh, mon dieu, Jace doit me détester !_

Alec ne put s'empêcher de repasser les évènements dans sa tête. Comment Magnus l'avait pris dans ses bras, comment il était resté avec lui. Comment il s'était réveillé d'un rêve beaucoup trop érotique et comment il avait pu rester collé à Magnus pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et il ne se ressaisit qu'en entendant quelqu'un cogner à sa porte.

-Non, dit simplement Alec.

La personne refrappa. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Magnus. Alec grogna silencieusement en voyant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-Quoi ? demanda Alec.

-Je voulais…je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien parce que…tu ne descendais pas.

-Tout va bien, répondit doucement Alec.

-Je…en fait…Jace voulait venir te voir, mais…euh, je n'étais pas certain que c'était une bonne idée.

 _Magnus qui bégaie, c'est une première_ , pensa Alec. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était sexy avec son air un peu embarrassé.

-Merci, tu as raison, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir. Et euh, merci aussi pour hier. Je suis désolé, j'aurais….

Magnus l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Alexander. Tu sais, dès le moment que je t'ai vu je ne voulais que devenir ton ami, mais tu as semblé me détester aussitôt.

-Non, oui, ce n'est rien de personnel.

-Rien de personnel ? Alec, tu me cries dessus à la première occasion que tu as, dit calmement Magnus.

-Je sais, je suis désolé. C'est que…j'avais…euh, bon c'est stupide d'accord.

-D'accord, et est-ce que je peux entendre ce qui est si stupide ?

-J'avais…euh…peur.

-De moi ? demanda Magnus perplexe.

-Oui, non ! Non, pas de toi. J'avais peur que mes frères et sœurs t'aiment plus que moi et qu'il…m'oublie.

-Oh, Alexander, tu devrais bien savoir que personne ne peut te remplace. Tu es leur personne préférée ! dit Magnus en s'assoyant sur le lit d'Alec, très très près de lui.

Alec se sentit aussitôt gêné et il tourna le dos à Magnus.

-Euh, tu sais, hier, je ne voulais pas te dire…tu sais… c'est que Jace m'a dit et après je t'ai dit…et…personne…s'il-te plait…

-Alec, si tu veux que je comprenne quelque chose, il va falloir que tu fasses une phrase.

-C'est queeee personne ne sait que…je…suis…tu sais…

-Gai ?

-Ouais, ça…et…

-Alec, bien sûr que je ne le dirai à personne si tu ne veux pas, dit Magnus en déposant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alec. Ce fut comme un courant électrique qui parcourut toutes ses veines pendant un instant, puis sa main sur son épaule lui donna ensuite confiance en Magnus. C'était stupide vraiment. Une main, juste sa main et Alec sentait qu'il pouvait parler à Magnus comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

-Merci, dit Alec. Et, à propos de ce que tu as dit tantôt. Tu sais, euh…à propos d'être ami.

-Oui ?

-Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais si tu veux toujours, j'aimerais bien qu'on soit ami. J'étais un peu lassé de te crier toujours après, avoua Alec.

Il sentit la main de Magnus se déplacer vers son ventre et avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, Magnus était pressé contre son dos, sa main sur son torse.

-Ami ? Je pense même qu'on pourrait dire frère à voir la manière dont je te prends dans mes bras pour te réconforter.

Frère, bien sûr. Magnus ne serait jamais intéressé par lui, se dit Alec. Il agissait exactement comme il agissait avec Izzy quand elle était triste.

-Mhmm, répondit Alec en appréciant la douceur que Magnus lui offrait.

Il savait bien qu'il ne méritait absolument pas la gentillesse de Magnus, mais c'était comme une drogue pour lui : il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Il se risqua à mettre sa main sur celle de Magnus pour le collé davantage à lui.

-Oh, mon dieu, Jace doit me détester, dit Alec qui reprenait doucement ses esprits.

-Honnêtement, de ce que j'ai vu, je dirais que non. D'après moi il ne se rappelle même pas ce qui s'est passé hier.

-Ah, ouf.

-Alexander ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Jace ?

-Euh…en fait…c'est que…

-Tu l'as embrassé ?

-Quoi ? Non ! répondit Alec un peu trop fort. Non, euh, il a juste fait un commentaire, sur euh, un gars.

-Mais encore ?

-Euh, il euh…a vu que j'étais intéressé par quelqu'un et il me l'a dit et après il a ri.

Il sentit Magnus se raidir contre lui puis lui caresser doucement le ventre.

-Je suis certain qu'il ne voulait pas rire de toi. Peut-être que le…gars était drôle ?

Alec rit doucement.

-Peut-être, répondit Alec.

Ils eurent encore quelques minutes à profiter des bras de l'autre avant d'entendre quelqu'un monter l'escalier.

-Je devrais peut-être aller voir Jace, dit Alec en se détachant de Magnus.

-Oui, oui, c'est une bonne idée, mon chéri, dit Magnus.

-Tu ne vas jamais arrêter avec ces surnoms étranges ? commenta Alec en souriant.

-Si j'arrêtais, je ne serais plus moi-même, mon amour, dit Magnus avec un de ses fameux clins d'œil qui faisaient fondre Alec.

Alec leva ses yeux au ciel, puis il se dirigea en bas pour aller voir Jace.

* * *

-Hey Alec, dit Jace dès qu'il aperçut son frère.

-Euh, salut Jace.

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle ?

-Oui, je…je voulais te parler.

-C'est ce qu'on fait, non ?

-De…hier soir.

-Ah ouais, merci de m'avoir ramené, dit Jace en souriant.

-Je…est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit en revenant?

-À propos de Magnus ? Ah ouais désolé, je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise.

-Je…euh…

-Alec, ça va? Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton frère, tu as le droit d'être intéressé par lui!

-Quoi? Non, je…

-Alec, c'est moi, tu peux tout me dire.

-Tellement que tu as ri de moi en me le disant hier, dit Alec d'un un peu trop fâché.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas rire de toi. C'est juste hilarant de te voir agir autour de lui, men. Tu ne sais plus quoi dire et tu ne peux pas arrêter de le fixer. Et juste comme je te disais ça il s'est mis dans mon cadre de porte et il te dévorait du regard.

-Jace, arrête. Merci, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Pour ton information, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me chicaner avec lui et il m'a dit qu'on était comme des frères.

-Oh, je suis désolé, dit Jace qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Mais…euh…toi et moi…on est…

-Euh, désolé Alec, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par les gars.

-Oh my god! OH MY GOD! Ark, non, arg, ouache, non, je voulais savoir si t'étais correct…tu sais avec le fait que je suis…euh…

-Ah ! Ok ! Bien sûr Alec. Par qui tu es intéressé ne changera jamais rien entre nous, surtout si ça fait que je ne serai jamais en compétition avec toi pour une fille, dit Jace.

-Ok.

-Ok, bon tu veux aller faire une partie de Mario Kart?

-Ouais, ok, dit Alec qui respira pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 5: Aide-moi**

Ce soir-là, Magnus se coucha en repensant à sa journée. Il avait eu la chance de dormir avec Alec et il avait pendant un instant espéré qu'il serait intéressé par lui après qu'il lui ait confié qu'il était gai, mais il n'avait pas eu de chance. Magnus avait cependant décidé qu'il profiterait d'Alec de tout son possible, même si c'était seulement en ami.

Et ensuite ! Ensuite, il avait été assez aventureux pour prendre Alec dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il aurait pu rester comme ça toute sa vie, mais le moment avait dû finir. Il avait ensuite joué avec Jace et Alec à Mario Kart et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille. Tout cela à cause d'Alec. Il avait beau adorer Izzy et Jace, Alec dégageait quelque chose qui attirait Magnus et qui le faisait sentir à l'aise. Pour la première fois depuis 6 longs mois, Magnus put se coucher sans penser durant des heures à son père qu'il avait perdu.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Magnus décida qu'il allait profiter pleinement des vacances d'été avec Alec. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils devenaient proches. Bien qu'Alec et Jace étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, il ne s'entendait pas merveilleusement bien avec le blond. Ils étaient amis, mais il n'était pas aussi près de lui qu'Izzy et encore moins qu'Alec.

Après quelques semaines, Jace rencontra une fille qu'il aimait beaucoup trop. Heureusement pour Magnus, il commença à passer tout son temps avec elle, ce qui permettait à Magnus de passer ses journées seul avec Alec.

-Tu veux aller à la plage ? demanda Magnus.

-Euh, ouais, pourquoi pas ? répondit Alec.

-Aller, un peu plus d'enthousiasme, je te pari qu'il y aura plein de beau gars à moitié nus, dit Magnus en levant un sourcil.

-Mhmm, dit Alec sans prêter attention. Euh, Magnus arrête ça, dit-il quand il réalisa ce que Magnus venait de dire. Je t'ai déjà dit oui.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la plage la plus proche. Le trajet n'était pas particulièrement long, alors ils se trouvèrent vite près du sable.

Magnus enleva son chandail et attendit qu'Alec fasse de même. Il sembla perdu quelques instants avant de se mettre en maillot. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que Magnus voyait Alec sans chandail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son corps parfait. Il pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras bouger pendant qu'il se débattait avec son chandail. Magnus ne put retenir un petit rire, ce qui fit évidemment rougir Alec. Ils allèrent se baigner et revirent se faire sécher sur leur serviette.

Magnus était captivé par Alec qui lui racontait comment Izzy avait failli brûler la cuisine en faisant cuire des toasts. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de voir un père et son fils, qui devait avoir environ 5 ans, faire des châteaux de sable. Son père avait commencé la base et cela allait visiblement devenir un géant château et Magnus devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas assister à cette scène qui lui rappelait terriblement ses étés avec son père. Il était le meilleur constructeur de château. Tous les autres parents qui passaient autour le complimentaient et observaient leur château. C'était encore un de ses moments où Magnus doit penser à son père bien malgré lui et il lui manquait.

-Je veux retourner à la maison, dit soudainement Magnus.

-Ok, ça va?

-Oui, je veux juste rentrer.

Alec vit bien que Magnus n'allait pas, mais il ne posa pas de question, au grand bonheur de Magnus. Ils rangèrent leurs choses et reprirent la route.

-C'était vraiment plaisant, Alexander, mais je suis un peu fatigué.

-Ah, répondit tristement Alec.

Bien qu'il n'avait même pas encore soupé, Magnus se dirigea vers sa chambre et se mit à pleurer. Il se trouvait pitoyable de pleurer si souvent et après si longtemps. Il se demandait s'il allait un jour arrêter de pleurer la mort de son père, mais ce jour ne semblait jamais venir. Magnus était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Alec frapper légèrement à sa porte et entrer.

Dès qu'Alec l'aperçut, il s'approcha et s'assis sur son lit. Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Magnus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Magnus ne répondit pas. Il se mit simplement à pleurer de plus belle.

-Magnus, Magnus, eh, tu peux tout me dire. Je vais rester ici et tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt.

-Non, tu peux partir, tout va bien, dit Magnus au travers ses sanglots.

-Magnus, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Viens ici, dit Alec en tirant Magnus vers lui.

Magnus ne put résister à l'envi de se faire réconforter par Alec et installa sa tête sur son torse. Aussitôt, les bras d'Alec l'entourèrent et lentement sa respiration s'égalisa. Il arrêta tranquillement de pleurer et savoura la douceur d'Alec et ses bras qui ne le lâchèrent pas.

-Je…c'est stupide vraiment.

-Magnus, ce n'est pas stupide. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas.

-On…euh…à la plage il y avait ce garçon qui faisait un château avec son père dit Magnus.

Une larme coula de sa joue et Alec l'essuya. Il mit une main dans les cheveux de Magnus et commença à le réconforter doucement.

-Et ça t'a rappelé ton père ?

Magnus décida de ne pas parler pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer comme un bébé.

-Mhmm, dit-il au travers ses larmes.

Alec resserra son étreinte.

-Magnus, ce n'est pas stupide. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est normal de penser à lui.

Magnus prit une grande respiration avant de répondre.

-Alec, ça fait 7 mois, sept et je suis encore là à pleurer.

-Bien sûr, c'était une personne super importante pour toi, tu as le droit de pleurer. Même quand ça va faire 5 ans, 10 ans, 15 ans, tu auras encore le droit de pleurer.

-Mhmmm, répondit simplement Magnus.

-Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ce que vous faisiez quand tu étais petit.

-Non, pas maintenant.

Après un moment de silence, il ajouta : peut-être une autre fois.

-C'est toi qui décides.

Magnus reprit tranquillement sa respiration et finit par s'endormir, épuisé d'avoir pleuré.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Alec était toujours à ses côtés et il dormait lui aussi. Magnus avait à un certain moment déplacé son bras sous Alec et il ne le sentait plus, alors il le déplaça. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller Alec.

-Hey, comment ça va ?

-Mieux, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait rester avec moi.

-Voyons Magnus, ce n'est pas un problème, je serai toujours là pour toi, tant que tu voudras.

-Merci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-On pourrait écouter un film en mangeant.

-Mhmm, une soirée télé me semble une très bonne idée, dit Magnus qui avait repris sa joie de vivre. Ils descendirent donc se préparer à manger et ils choisirent un film.

Au cours de la soirée, Magnus décida que c'était acceptable d'être collés entre frères, alors il déposa sa tête sur les genoux d'Alec. Automatiquement, Alec se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se fit réveiller par Alec qui semblait prêt à s'endormir.

-On devrait monter se coucher.

-Tu as raison, dit Magnus encore endormi.

Après un moment de silence, Magnus osa demander à Alec ce qu'il voulait le plus.

-Euh, Alec, est-ce que tu pourrais…euh rester avec moi cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas être seul.

Alec prit une grande respiration avant de répondre.

-Bien sûr Magnus.

Ils montèrent et s'installèrent dans le lit de Magnus. Magnus se tourna sur le côté et prit le bras d'Alec avec lui pour qu'il s'installe, en cuillère, derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir le ventre musclé d'Alec sur son dos. Magnus prit dans sa main la main d'Alec qui était près de lui et lui caressa lentement la main. Après quelques minutes, les deux jeunes hommes étaient endormis.

* * *

Commentaires? Suggestions? N'hésitez pas ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Mags**

Ales se réveilla à la lueur du soleil qui entrait dans la chambre. Il était collé à Magnus et, sans s'en rendre compte, il le serra contre lui et pressa un baiser sur son coup. Cela fit suffisant pour réveiller Magnus.

-Bon matin, dit Alec encore endormi.

-Bon matin, beauté.

-Comment ça va ?

-Mieux. Merci d'être resté.

-Y'a pas de quoi, répondit Alec. Je…euh…tu…tu veux aller déjeuner ? demanda Alec qui ne voulait pas rendre la situation malaisante.

-Ça te dérange si on reste comme ça encore un peu ? murmura Magnus.

En guise de réponse, Alec caressa les hanches de Magnus et le serra de nouveau. Il savait bien que cela ne voulait rien dire pour Magnus, qu'il ne cherchait que du réconfort, mais il allait profiter de tous les moments qu'il avait avec lui. Après quelques minutes, Magnus commença à parler.

-Quand j'étais petit, on allait à la plage presque toutes les fins de semaine. Mon père adorait faire des châteaux de sable alors on passait la journée à en construire. Tous les gens qui passaient nous complimentaient parce que les châteaux de mon père étaient les plus beaux. J'ai toujours préféré me baigner que faire des châteaux, mais j'aimais beaucoup trop jouer avec mon père alors je l'aidais. Un jour, quand je suis devenu grand, je lui ai dit que j'étais trop vieux pour faire des châteaux. Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre, mais il m'a dit qu'il comprenait. Ce jour-là, il m'a montré son jeu de cartes préféré. C'était notre truc. Dès qu'il avait du temps, on sortait les cartes et on jouait ensemble.

Alec passa sa main dans les cheveux de Magnus, puis sur sa joue, essuyant une larme qu'il n'avait pas vue.

-Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait jouer ensemble. Je suis sûr que ton père aimerait que tu continues votre tradition.

Magnus hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas. Alec resta collé à lui à lui caresser les cheveux, puis le dos, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Magnus se mette à gronder.

-On devrait peut-être aller manger, proposa Magnus.

-D'accord.

Alec se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il prépara des crêpes pour Magnus, sachant que c'était son plat préféré.

-Oh, mon chou, des crêpes, pour moi, dit Magnus en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui, mais si t'arrêtes pas avec tes surnoms étranges, je ne sais pas si tu en mérites.

Izzy et Jace qui étaient arrivés pendant qu'Alec préparait les crêpes rirent silencieusement.

-Tu sais bien que rien ne m'arrêtera, dit Magnus en allant poser un baiser sur la joue d'Alec.

-Oh quel beau couple, dit Izzy en riant de plus belle.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne voulait plus que de prendre Magnus dans ses bras à ce moment et l'embrassé, de l'avoir pour lui, d'être en couple avec lui. Cependant, il savait bien que c'était impossible. Magnus était son _frère_ , il l'avait dit lui-même. Et en plus il était le gars le plus hétéro qu'il connaisse, mais cela n'empêchait pas Alec de rêver.

-Arg, protesta Alec. D'abord, si tu n'arrêtes pas je vais t'appeler…euh…

-Ha ! Tu n'as même pas de nom, mon chéri.

-Mags !

-Et c'est censé être dissuasif ? C'est plutôt mignon, je trouve.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, Mags.

C'était la première fois qu'Alec l'appelait par un surnom et cela n'aurait pas pu le rendre plus heureux. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait d'appeler quelqu'un par un surnom qui semblait rendre une relation plus intime et Alec en raffolait. Bien qu'il ne se passe jamais rien avec Magnus, il se nourrissait de sa présence et de sa bonne humeur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne se sentait plus seul, plus laisser à lui-même et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : _si seulement tous mes rêves pouvaient être réalité_.

* * *

Un petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Les manigances d'Izzy**

Plus les jours passaient, plus Magnus et Alec passaient du temps ensemble. Ils avaient maintenant la tradition du samedi qui voulait qu'ils passent l'avant-midi à jouer au jeu préféré du père de Magnus et l'après-midi à écouter un film. Tous étaient rendus habitués de voir les deux garçons toujours ensemble. Ils devenaient tranquillement de plus en plus à l'aise avec le contact physique et n'hésitaient pas à se coller l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils écoutaient des films. Dès qu'une occasion se présentait, Magnus se permettait de toucher Alec, que ce soit en lui prenant le bras pour lui montrer le chemin ou en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Alors qu'ils écoutaient leur traditionnel film du samedi, Izzy entra dans le salon.

-Magnus ?

-Oui, répondit Magnus, intrigué.

-Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez sortir ce soir avec nous. On va chez un ami de Jace qui fait un party.

-Un party ! répondit Magnus qui était très enthousiaste à cette idée. Bien sûr.

-Euh, Mags…répondit Alec.

-Allez, mon joyau, on va s'amuser !

Alec ne put résister aux yeux de Magnus et accepta. Izzy s'approcha de l'oreille de Magnus et lui chuchota quelques mots.

-Je savais bien qu'en te le demandant j'avais plus de chance de le faire venir avec nous.

-Maintenant, poursuivit Izzy à voix haute, il faut te trouver des vêtements à porter ce soir Alec. Tu ne peux pas mettre ces vieux vêtements tout délavés.

\- Mes vêtements sont bien corrects, répondit Alec, un peu énervé.

-Beauté, c'est vrai qu'un changement de vêtement te ferait le plus grand bien, dit Magnus.

Alec, toujours incapable de résister à l'homme qui avait son cœur, se laissa entraîner dans les manigances de sa sœur. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était dans sa chambre et sa sœur fouillait son garde-robe. Elle y dénicha un pantalon noir beaucoup trop serré au gout d'Alec et un chandail bleu ciel qui s'agençait parfaitement à ses yeux. C'était évidemment deux morceaux qu'elle avait elle-même offerts à Alec, en cadeau. Elle détacha les étiquettes qui témoignaient du fait qu'Alec n'avait jamais enfilé ces vêtements et elle lui ordonna de se changer.

Ce fût beaucoup plus compliqué que ce à quoi Alec s'attendait. Il dut se battre avec son pantalon pour réussir à le monter complètement. En plus de cela, il dut laisser son portefeuille dans sa chambre, car ses pantalons étaient beaucoup trop serrés pour lui permettre de l'avoir dans ses poches. Il prit donc l'essentiel, son argent, et laissa le reste dans sa chambre. Quand il sortit, il tomba nez à nez avec Izzy et Magnus qui l'attendaient.

-Wow, je savais qu'un peu de couleur te ferait du bien, dit Izzy.

Magnus, lui, était trop occupé à le dévorer du regard pour émettre un commentaire. Il le regarda d'haut en bas, puis de bas en haut et recommença le processus quelques fois avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

-Euh, en effet, Izzy a…bien raison, ton chandail bleu fait ressortir tes yeux, beauté, ajouta Magnus.

Les joues d'Alec devinrent soudainement rouges et le jeune homme ne put contenir un petit sourire.

-Euh, merci.

Alec retourna au salon pendant qu'Izzy et Magnus se préparaient. Au bout d'une longue heure d'attente, Magnus vient le rejoindre. Alec ne put s'empêcher de l'observer à son tour.

-Wow, ça valait vraiment le temps d'attendre, dit Alec.

Il avait pensé ses mots, mais ils étaient sortis comme si son cerveau n'avait pas eu le droit de décision sur ce qu'il dirait. Aussitôt, il rougit.

-Ah, merci, mon chou. Ta sœur est prête ?

Sur ses mots, Izzy apparue.

-On y va ? Jace m'a dit qu'il nous attendait dehors. La maison de son ami est à une dizaine de minutes à pied d'ici.

Les deux garçons se levèrent donc pour aller rejoindre Jace. Une fois la maison repérée, les 4 adolescents entrèrent dans la maison d'un dénommé Raphael. Selon Jace, ils étaient amis depuis au moins deux ans, mais c'était la première fois qu'Izzy et Alec entendaient son nom.

Bien rapidement, ils se mirent à boire et Izzy suggéra une partie de vérité ou conséquence. C'était son jeu préféré et elle réussissait toujours à convaincre tout le monde de jouer avec elle. Izzy, Jace, Alec, Magnus et quelques autres se trouvèrent vite assis ensemble, prêts à jouer. Il y avait tout de même des gens qui continuaient à danser et à boire un peu plus loin, car le party était bondé.

Après quelques vérités conséquences peu intéressantes, la partie intéressante commença.

-Izzy, vérité ou conséquence, demanda Magnus.

-Conséquence.

-Tu dois embrasser Sheldon, dit Magnus en pointant Simon qui était assis sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin.

Izzy fit un regard interrogateur à Magnus. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Simon, qui était pourtant un des plus nerds de toute l'école.

-D'accord, dit Izzy avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh, et Iz, ça doit durer au moins 10 secondes.

Sur ces paroles, Izzy alla retrouver Simon et l'embrassa. Il sembla surpris sur le coup, mais accepta et retourna le baiser d'Izzy. Après ce qui dut être plus que 10 secondes, Izzy rompit le baiser, sourit à Simon et alla rejoindre ses amis.

-Bon c'est à mon tour, déclara Izzy.

-Magnus, dit-elle toute souriante, vérité ou conséquence.

-Tu me connais mal si tu dois me poser la question. Conséquence.

-Tu dois embrasser, dit Izzy en laissant planer un faux suspens. Alec.

Magnus se retint de ne pas sourire Alec qu'Alec devint tout rouge. Il osait à peine regarder Magnus.

-Alec, si tu ne veux pas, c'est correct, dit Magnus.

-Euh, ah…ben…c'est…c'est ta conséquence Mags…c'est…euh toi qui choisit.

-Dans ce cas, dit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec.

-Oh et Magnus, interrompit Izzy, ça doit durer au moins 10 secondes, dit Izzy, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur d'Alec battait comme jamais auparavant. Magnus, Magnus, lui, allait l'embrasser. Même si ça ne voulait rien dire, il allait l'embrasser et Alec n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Magnus s'approcha doucement d'Alec, mit sa main sur sa joue et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Après ce qui parût être des heures, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, envoyant ainsi un choc de plaisir dans tout le corps de Magnus. Rapidement, il se mit à bouger ses lèvres et sentit Alec répondre au baiser. C'est plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Une chaleur intense parcourait tout son corps et il ne put s'empêcher de se coller davantage à Alec. Il passa son autre main dans son dos pour le rapprocher et continua de l'embrasser.

Alec avait décidé de compter les 10 secondes pour ne pas exagérer sur la longueur du baiser, mais aussitôt que les lèvres de Magnus se posèrent sur les siennes, toute pensée fut oubliée. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Magnus. Sa main sur sa joue, ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. La manière dont elles bougeaient.

Magnus entendit Izzy qui les encourageait à continuer et il se rendit compte que ça faisait certainement plus que 10 secondes qu'il embrassait Alec. À contrecœur, il se décida donc à rompre le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie. Il savait bien qu'Alec ne s'intéressait pas à lui et qu'il n'avait répondu au baiser que parce que tout le monde le regardait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer encore une fois qu'Alec serait sien.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Alec sentit Magnus se détacher doucement de ses lèvres. _Bien sûr_ , se dit-il. _Il ne voulait pas vraiment m'embrasser, c'est certain qu'il a arrêté le baiser dès qu'il a pu. Et pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? Non, mais ! Avec tout ce monde qui regarde, en plus_ , pensa Alec, découragé.

-Bon bon bon, ce n'était pas une conséquence si pénible, Magnus ? Questionna Izzy le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'imagine que j'ai connu pire, en effet, répondit simplement Magnus.

 _Connu pire ? Connu pire_ ! pensa Alec. _Mon premier baiser et il a « connu pire »_. _Arg! Je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Il est trop parfait et il ne sera jamais intéressé. Si seulement je pouvais être une fille pour avoir une petite chance avec lui._

Alec décida de cacher sa tristesse derrière le sourire le plus faux qu'il possédait. Tout au long de la soirée, il sourit bêtement à Magnus et Izzy dès qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé, c'est-à-dire pratiquement à tout moment de la soirée.

Les 4 adolescents finirent par rentrer à la maison. Surprenant, personne n'était particulièrement saoul, alors ils rentrèrent rapidement. En arrivant, Alec se dirigea presque à la course vers sa chambre pour éviter Magnus le plus possible. Alors qu'il terminait de se changer, il entendit cogner à sa porte et la vit s'entrouvrir. Magnus lui demanda alors s'il pouvait entrer et Alec acquiesça, ne pouvant rien refuser à l'amour de sa vie.

-Je…je voulais simplement…pour tout à l'heure, commença Magnus en bégayant.

 _Bien sûr, il veut me dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé à moi. Merde, il s'en rendu compte que je l'aime bien plus que comme un frère_ , pensa Alec.

-C'est correct Magnus. Ne t'en fais pas, dit Alec qui retenait ses larmes. Je sais bien que tu ne t'intéresser pas à moi. Ça ne voulait rien dire ce baiser, ce n'était qu'une conséquence dans un jeu futile.

Magnus retint son souffle. Tout espoir qu'il avait osé avoir n'avait contribué qu'à accentuer le sentiment de déception qu'il vivait en ce moment.

-Ah, hum, d'accord. Alors à demain.

Magnus s'approcha alors d'Alec et le serra dans ses bras comme il faisait si souvent. C'était à la fois pour convaincre Alec qu'ils resteraient amis et pour se convaincre qu'il pouvait accepter Alec comme un ami et seulement comme un ami. Magnus ne réalisa pas que son étreinte dura de longues minutes et sentit son chandail devenir mouillé. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il leva la tête et vit des larmes au bord des yeux d'Alec.

-Je m'excuse, dit Alec.

-Voyons, beauté, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Magnus, un peu confus.

-Rien, soupira Alec…rien.

Il n'avait pas réussi à contenir ses larmes et Magnus le voyait maintenant pleuré devant lui. Alec se sentait pathétique.

-Alec, tu peux tout me dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je…rien…c'est que…rien.

-Ah, soupira Magnus.

 _Ça y est. Il a tout compris. Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler_ , pensa Alec.

-Quand on s'est embrassé, ça t'a fait penser à quelqu'un, enchaîna Magnus. Je savais bien que tu devais avoir un kick sur un beau gars. Et tu aurais aimé pouvoir l'embrasser ?

Alec acquiesça sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'est bien vrai qu'il avait pensé au gars qu'il l'intéressait et qu'il aurait aimé l'embrasser, de nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Magnus.

Magnus était déçu de voir que son hypothèse était vraie. Alec avait un kick sur quelqu'un et ce ne serait jamais lui. Cependant, ne put s'empêcher de vouloir être présent pour Alec.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Alec agit par instinct et le reprit dans ses bras en le serrant fort contre lui. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce sentiment de confort et de familiarité qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était si près de Magnus.

-Je peux rester dormir avec toi ? demanda Magnus.

Il savait très bien que sa proposition n'avait pas pour but d'aider Alec, mais de lui permettre de prolonger ce magnifique moment qu'il vivait.

Alec hocha la tête de haut en bas et l'attira vers son lit. Ils s'installèrent comme ils avaient fait déjà quelques fois. Alec décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et s'installa en cuillère derrière Magnus. D'une main, il tenait celle de Magnus et, de l'autre, il lui caressait le ventre. Après quelques minutes, il dut arrêter par peur que son érection prenne assez d'ampleur pour que Magnus la sente. Il se décida donc à serre Magnus contre lui du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Magnus entendit la respiration d'Alec s'égaliser et comprit qu'il venait de s'endormir. Lui, par contre, n'y arriverait pas de si tôt. Alec qui lui caressait le ventre, collé à lui, avait été beaucoup trop intense et avait fait réagir ses parties intimes. Il allait devoir attendre quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se concentra donc sur la respiration d'Alec et profita de la proximité de celui avec qui il aurait voulu passer toutes ses nuits.

* * *

Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic! Après une longue attente, un peu de cuteness. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Sortir avec Magnus**

Alec se réveilla de son merveilleux rêve où il se voyait en couple avec Magnus pour trouver l'homme de ses pensées endormi à ses côtés. Il sourit inconsciemment et se rapprocha de lui. Comme Magnus dormait, il osa déposer sa tête sur son torse. De toute manière, ils étaient rendus tellement près l'un de l'autre qu'il l'aurait fait même éveiller. Cependant, Alec trouvait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de spécial quand ces contacts se déroulaient dans son lit, c'était comme s'ils étaient plus intimes. Il mit sa main sur un des bras musclés de Magnus et se mit à le caresser doucement.

Magnus se réveilla quand il sentit quelque chose sur son bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Alec qui était collé à lui.

-Bon matin, chuchota Magnus.

-Mhmm… dit Alec qui était trop concentré sur la voix de Magnus pour répondre.

Après avoir repris ses esprits il d'adressa à Magnus.

-Merci d'être resté, chuchota Alec.

 _Il me remercie alors que je me suis invité à dormir dans sa chambre_ , pensa Magnus _. Je ne dois pas être encore bien réveillé._

Magnus posa sa main sur le dos d'Alec et commença à le caresser. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux espéraient que ce moment puisse durer pour toute la vie, mais ils étaient convaincus que ce n'était pas ce que l'autre voulait. En entendant Izzy commencer à cuisiner, Magnus se décida à se lever et prit une décision : il allait essayer d'oublier Alec du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire en essayant de fréquenter le plus grand nombre de personnes.

-Je pense qu'on est mieux de descendre si on ne veut pas qu'Izzy nous « prépare » un déjeuner, dit Magnus.

-Tu as bien raison, dit Alec qui cherchait à cacher sa déception derrière un rire honnête.

Ils descendirent donc à la cuisine et préparèrent le déjeuner ensemble.

-Tu sais Alec, on devrait sortir ce soir.

-Hum, non, je ne savais pas ça. Ah oui, je sais pourquoi je ne sais pas ça, parce que je n'ai pas le gout de sortir.

-Ah, mais comment tu vas rencontrer l'homme de ta vie si tu ne sors jamais ?

 _Je l'ai déjà rencontré_ , pensa Alec.

-Peut-être que je ne le cherche pas !

-Ah, je suis sûr que ouii. S'il te plait, je veux rencontrer des gens.

Alec ne put, une fois de plus, résister à Magnus et accepta.

* * *

-Magnus ! Ça fait déjà 30 minutes, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Magnus sorti alors de sa chambre et Alec comprit pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à se préparer. Il était vêtu de vêtements très serrés, comme à son habitude, et son chandail était assez décolleté pour qu'Alec puisse voir la majorité de son torse. En plus de ça, il avait du mascara qui accentuait la beauté de ses yeux et des brillants qui lui donnaient un air magique.

-Tu sais bien qu'une telle beauté mérite une bonne heure de préparation !

Alec se concentra à respirer avant de répondre.

-Oui, alors on y va ?

Ils partirent donc en direction d'un club, Pandemonium, que Magnus avait suggéré. Bien assez vite, Magnus fût saoul. Alec, quant à lui, se contentait de boire assez légèrement pour pouvoir ramener Magnus à la maison au besoin.

-Alecccc, viens danserrrr, dit Magnus.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas danser, hurla Alec qui essayait de se faire entendre au travers la musique.

-C'est pas grave, vienssss.

Magnus prit la main d'Alec et l'entraina sur la piste de danse.

Alec essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas sourire, car il détestait danser, mais voir Magnus qui tenait à ce point danser avec LUI le rendait beaucoup trop heureux. Il se laissa donc entraîné vers la foule de corps collé les uns aux autres.

Magnus n'attendit pas une seconde après avoir arrêté de marcher pour se coller à Alec. Il se rendit à peine compte du fait qu'Alec se sembla se raidir à la lueur de cette proximité et se mit à se déhancher. Il entraîna Alec dans ses mouvements qui devenaient de plus en plus explicites. Seulement cinq minutes étaient passées quand Magnus osa entrelacer sa jambe avec celle d'Alec collant leurs érections à la cuisse de l'autre.

Lorsque Magnus passa sa jambe entre les siennes, Alec prit conscience de deux choses. La première était que Magnus était vraisemblablement excité de cette danse puisque son érection était palpable sur la cuisse d'Alec. La seconde était qu'Alec était dans la même situation que Magnus. Il essaya alors de se reculer pour la cacher, mais Magnus le retient collé à lui.

-C'est pas grave, reste s'il te plait, lui murmura Magnus.

 _Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire pour lui et qu'il est seulement excité parce que je suis un gars et que c'est une réaction naturelle à une danse si érotique, mais j'ai besoin qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il reste collé à moi_ , pensa Magnus.

La douce chaleur qui émanait de la bouche de Magnus fit frissonner Alec qui ne put qu'accepter de rester avec Magnus.

 _Je suis tellement stupide ! Il s'intéresse aux filles. Sa réaction en est seulement une physique, il ne voudra jamais de moi, mais je ne peux pas me détacher de lui, il est comme un aimant qui m'attire vers lui_ , pensa Alec.

Ils continuèrent donc leur danse en se caressant de plus en plus. Rapidement, la main de Magnus passa sous le chandail d'Alec pour aller toucher tous les muscles qui se fléchissaient sous ses doigts. Alec osa alors faire de même et ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir quand il posa enfin sa main sur le dos de Magnus. Leurs mains se promenèrent de leur dos à leur ventre à leur bras pendant de longues minutes. Tous deux avaient de la difficulté à respirer et se perdaient dans la sensation de toucher l'autre. Magnus décida alors de se frotter davantage à Alec en l'entrainant vers lui par ses fesses.

Alec avait longtemps rêvé de sentir les mains de Magnus sur lui, mais il ne s'était jamais préparé à se sentir ainsi. Le mélange de la friction que Magnus offrait à son érection avec la sensation de ses mains sur ses fesses était simplement indescriptible. Il dut retenir un orgasme qui menaçait de venir mouiller ses pantalons. Il se laissa entraîner par Magnus et toutes les sensations qu'il proposait.

Magnus ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il était enfin avec Alec et il le touchait comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Ils n'avaient beau que se frotter l'un contre l'autre, Magnus sentait un orgasme arrivé dangereusement rapidement. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Alec ses fesses, puis qu'il les sentit se déplacer, il commença à se frotter à Alec d'un rythme plus rapide. Il ne pouvait plus retenir aucun désir et déplaça sa main vers le pénis d'Alec tout doucement. À peine eut-il commencé à appliquer de la pression sur l'endroit sensible de son Alec que celui-ci se détacha doucement.

-Mag…Magnus…je ne peux…mhmmm…je ne peux plus, dit Alec en se reculant d'un pas.

Ils étaient encore collés l'un à l'autre, mais Magnus comprit qu'Alec ne s'intéressait pas à lui et qu'il était trop gentil pour lui faire de fausses idées.

-C'est correct Alec, je comprends, murmura Magnus en se reculant d'un pas à son tour.

-Je…je dois aller aux toilettes. Je reviens bientôt.

-Ok, dit Magnus d'un murmure presque inaudible.

Alec se dirigea donc aux toilettes pour s'occuper de son petit problème. Il n'avait eu aucun autre choix que de s'éloigner de Magnus, car il était passé à une seconde de venir dans ses pantalons et il savait qu'en restant près de Magnus cette sensation reviendrait bien assez vite. Il entra donc dans une cabine de toilette pour prendre soin de son problème. Il baissa son pantalon juste assez pour que son érection en sorte complètement et commença à la toucher de long en large. Il accéléra rapidement la cadence en repensant à la manière dont Magnus avait dansé avec lui. Il essaya de retenir ses cris, mais il ne put se retenir lorsqu'une onde de plaisir le traversa. Il laissa son orgasme le parcourir et s'essuya les mains maintenant toutes collantes. Il rattacha ses pantalons et ouvrir la porte de la cabine. Il regarda autour de lui pour être certain que personne ne l'avait entendu et alla se laver les mains. Il aurait bien sûr préféré avoir plus de contrôle sur sa personne et ne pas se masturber en public. Il aurait bien sûr préféré retourner à la maison avec Magnus et vivre ce plaisir avec lui, mais il n'avait eu ni la force ni le courage de se retenir ou de proposer quelque chose à Magnus qui ne dureraient qu'une nuit et qui gâcheraient leur relation. Il dut donc se résoudra à régler ses _problèmes_ de cette manière jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une meilleure solution.

* * *

Commentaires? Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre cette semaine ou la prochaine semaine, mais je ne garanti rien :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Un soir**

Magnus essayait de retenir ses larmes. Tout avait été 1000 fois mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer et maintenant tout était pire qu'avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la piste de danse qu'une fille se colla à lui en dansant de manière beaucoup trop suggestive. Magnus décida de la laisser faire. Il avait, après tout, pris la résolution d'essayer de se jeter dans les bras de n'importe qui pour oublier son Alec.

-Wow, je t'en fais de l'effet.

 _You wish_ , pensa Magnus. Il était encore excité de sa danse avec Alec et son érection ne semblait pas partir de sitôt. Il fit comme si de rien était et continua à danser avec la fille, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémorait la sensation d'Alec contre lui, son corps chaud enveloppé dans le sien. Cette seule pensée lui donnait de la misère à respirer.

* * *

Quand Alec sorti des toilettes, il se dirigea vers la piste de danse, espérant trouver Magnus. De tout son cœur il souhaitait qu'ils restent amis parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne survivrait jamais à une telle peine. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Magnus, la colère prit le dessus. Il perdit tout contrôle sur lui-même en voyant Magnus collé à cette _fille_. Il dansait comme ils avaient dansé plus tôt et Alec était démoli de se rendre compte, à nouveau, qu'il n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Magnus. Il laissa la colère l'emporter et fonça tout droit sur Magnus.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Magnus sentit quelqu'un le détacher de la fille avec qui il dansait. Il vit que c'était Alec et il ne comprenait plus rien.

-T'es dégueulasse ! Je te déteste, cria Alec en le repoussant.

Alec réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et se mit à courir vers la sortie, puis vers sa maison. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait pu être si méchant avec Magnus.

Magnus ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé à Alec, mais il essaya de la rattraper. Cependant, il était toujours un peu saoul et il ne marchait pas facilement. Il se dirigea donc, le plus rapidement possible, vers sa maison, se disant qu'il y trouverait bien Alec.

Il entra et fonça tout droit vers la chambre d'Alec. Il cogna doucement pour ne pas réveiller tous les gens qui dormaient déjà et s'autorisa à entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, hurla Alec qui n'essayait pas de ménager sa voix.

Magnus crut le voir passer sa main sur ses joues, mais fut vite ramené à la réalité.

-Sort. De. Ma. Chambre ! Dis Alec d'un ton plus bas, mais très déterminer.

-Alec, voyons, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Magnus.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alec agissait de la sorte. Il savait bien qu'il avait exagéré en laissant libre cours à ses désirs lorsqu'il avait décidé de danser avec Alec, mais ça n'avait pas paru le dérange à ce point lorsqu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! T'es dégueulasse ! Est-ce que t'es sourd en plus ?

Magnus prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. De toutes les insultes qu'Alec aurait pu lui lancer, ce devait être celle qui lui fit le plus grand mal. C'était peut-être parce que c'était la première insulte qui s'adressait à lui, pour une raison valable et non pas par simple jalousie comme au début de leur relation. Magnus savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû danser avec Alec, mais était-ce si dégueulasse d'être attiré par ce bel étalon qu'était son frère adoptif.

-Je m'excuse…je n'aurais jamais, dit Magnus tout bas.

Il avait de la difficulté à parler, car il se sentait trop heurté. Il était déchiré entre l'idée d'aller prendre Alec dans ses bras pour se convaincre qu'ils resteraient amis et sortir de sa chambre et aller pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'eut pas le temps de choisir avant qu'Alec reprenne la parole.

-Tu…tu t'excuses? Non mais, tu penses que ça change quelque chose ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Parce que j'en avais envie, bon! T'es content ? Tu tenais absolument à me l'entendre dire, c'est ça? Parce que! J'en! Avais! Envie! cria Magnus.

-Je te déteste, cria Alec.

Magnus aperçut alors des larmes tomber des joues d'Alec et sentit les siennes devenir humides à leur tour. Magnus ne pouvait plus bouger, il était figé sur place.

-Pourquoi t'es encore là, dit Alec en faisant un pas vers Magnus.

L'Asiatique ne pouvait pas bouger. Plus Alec parlait, plus il se figeait sur place, comme s'il était un clou que quelqu'un enfonçait dans le plancher.

-Pars, dit Alec avec un autre pas.

Sa voix était redevenue plus calme. Légèrement plus calme. Magnus sentait toujours une frustration dans cette magnifique fois qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre.

-Je..euh, dit Magnus.

-Je t'ai dit que je te déteste, dit Alec d'un ton fort.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi t'es encore là, vas-t-en, dit-il en avançant de nouveau.

Il commençait à être très près de Magnus. Juste assez pour qu'il puisse sentir son doux parfum.

-Vas-t-en ! Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?

Alec s'avança vers Magnus et tendit ses bras comme pour le pousser hors de sa chambre. Sans penser, Magnus retient ses bras de ses deux mains, l'empêchant ainsi de le pousser hors de sa chambre. Alec se débâtit contre Magnus et sans que l'Asiatique ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il se déroba de l'emprise de Magnus, l'agrippa par la taille et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les deux étaient perdus dans la sensation qui s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient tant rêvé de ce moment où leurs lèvres se toucheraient dans un endroit intime qui promettait beaucoup plus. Alec ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne pouvait que ressentir cette chaleur qui parcourait tout son corps. Là où Magnus avait mis ses mains autour de ses épaules, là où ses lèvres étaient connectées avec les siennes. Le baiser dura de longues minutes avant qu'un des deux réussisse à reprendre conscience de la situation. Alec se détacha à contrecœur de Magnus et se perdu dans ses yeux aussi brillants que ceux d'un chat.

-Je…heu…essaya Alec.

-Hein?...

Un silence qui dura de longues secondes s'installa.

-Je…je m'excuse, Mags.

-Ah…ok.

-Je n'aurais pas dû.

-C'est correct Alec. Je…juste…hum…

\- Non, ce n'est pas correct, je m'excuse.

-Je sais bien que ce n'est pas correct ! Dis Magnus plus fort que prévu. Toute la soirée je n'ai que rêvé de ce moment, mais je sais bien que tu ne le voulais pas vraiment.

-Rêver de ce moment ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Magnus ne put répondre, car il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Je t'ai bien vu danser avec cette fille. Pas besoin de me mentir pour me faire plaisir Mags, je sais bien que c'est avec elle que tu voulais finir la soirée.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles.

-Ben de cette fille avec qui tu dansais !

-De qui ?

-De. La. Fille !

-Ah, …Ah! Ben non voyons ! Bien sûr que je ne voulais pas finir la soirée avec elle. Tu n'étais pas parti depuis plus que 2 secondes qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi et elle est restée collée là. Voyons, comment tu peux penser que j'aurais voulu quelqu'un d'autre que toi ce soir ?

-Que moi, demanda Alec confus.

-Que toi. Pourquoi j'aurais dansé comme ça avec toi sinon. Je sais bien que tu ne me vois pas comme ça, mais moi c'est avec toi que j'aurais aimé finir la soirée.

-Mais Mags, de quoi tu parles ? Je suis un gars et tu t'intéresses aux filles à ce que je sache.

-Voyons Alexander, dis-moi pas qu'avec tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble tu ne sais toujours pas que je suis bi ?

Les paroles de Magnus résonnaient dans la tête d'Alec. Magnus avait voulu danser avec lui comme lui voulait danser avec Magnus.

-Euh…ah…ok…

-Je m'excuse Alec, je ne veux pas te perdre comme ami juste pour une simple attirance envers toi.

-Me perdre comme…ami.

Ah, Alec compris donc ce que Magnus voulait. Il voulait qu'ils restent amis comme avant, mais peut-être avec plus de sexualité. Au moins cette fois Alec n'avait même pas eu le temps d'espérer avoir Magnus pour lui seul. Que pouvait-il dire à ça. Bien sûr pouvoir toucher Magnus, embrasser Magnus semblait la chose qu'il voulait le plus, mais qu'arriverait-il quand Magnus ce tannerait du côté sexuel de leur amitié ou quand il trouverait quelqu'un de qui il tomberait amoureux ? Alec n'y pensa pas trop longtemps, car il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait c'était Magnus.

Il agrippa Magnus par le bras et l'attira vers lui de toutes ses forces. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, cette fois plus doucement. Il profita du moment et de la proximité qu'il avait avec Magnus.

-C'est correct Magnus, ça ne changera rien. S'il te plait…s'il te plait, plaida Alec en posant les mains de Magnus sur ses hanches.

Magnus ne put retenir un gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Alec lui avait dit que cela ne changerait rien à leur amitié, donc qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils sortent ensemble, mais Magnus ne pouvait pas se résoudre à arrêter ce moment.

-S'il-te-plait quoi ?

-Toi…toi…s'il te plait, Magnus…j'ai besoin de toi.

Magnus resserra son étreinte sur Alec en intensifiant le baiser.

-Tout ce que tu veux beauté, tout ce que tu veux.

Alec perdit tout contrôle sur sa personne à ces mots. Il entraîna Magnus vers son lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Rapidement il se trouva couché sous Magnus entrain d'essayer d'enlever le chandail de Magnus. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin, il parcourut le torse doré de l'homme de ses rêves avec de douces caresses. Cela lui valut un son qui s'échappa de la gorge de Magnus marquant son plaisir. Il recommença de nouveau, car il ne pouvait jamais avoir assez de contact avec Magnus. Il se retourna pour que Magnus soit en dessous de lui et décida de parcourir son torse avec sa bouche, faisant ainsi oublier à Magnus tout ce qui l'entourait.

Alec porta une attention particulière aux mamelons de Magnus et les prit un à un dans sa bouche. Il sentait son érection augmenter dans ses pantalons et ne put se retenir de se frotter contre celle de Magnus. Des sons de plaisirs étaient émis des deux garçons à mouvement.

-Alec, mhmmm, n'arrête pas, gémit Magnus.

-Mag…ah Magnus…est-ce que…mhmm…est-ce que tu veux plus que ça ?

Magnus arrêta les mouvements d'Alec voulant prendre le temps de discuter avec lui.

-Alec, est-ce que…est-ce que c'est ta première fois ?

-Hum…je pense que tu connais déjà à réponse…

-Est-ce que tu es certain ?

-Oui, Magnus j'ai besoin de toi.

-Ok, Alexander, mais on peut y aller lentement pour ce soir, continuer comme ça pour ce soir ?

-Non, j'ai besoin de toi, je veux être dans toi, s'il te plait Magnus.

Magnus ne put résister à Alec. Il avait toujours rêvé de ce moment et il n'allait pas passer sa chance.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Magnus entrainant Alec vers lui de nouveau.

Magnus enleva le chandail d'Alec et dirigea ses mains vers ses pantalons. Il pressa sa palme contre la dureté dans les pantalons d'Alec, ce qui lui valut un autre gémissement de plaisir.

-Mhmm, Alec tu es parfait.

Magnus l'embrassa et fit descendre sa bouche le long du torse d'Alec jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à la hauteur de son pantalon. Il le déboutonna alors en gardant un œil sur Alec pour se délecter de sa réaction. Il enleva rapidement son pantalon et pressa de nouveau sa palme sur son érection, maintenant recouverte d'un simple boxer. Il alla poser ses lèvres sur le tissu, à l'endroit qui était déjà lubrifié par l'excitation d'Alec. Il ne tarda pas à enlever le boxer et à prendre Alec dans sa main. Il ne voulait pas que son expérience soit finie de sitôt, alors il se retient de lui faire une pipe. Il s'installa pour avoir sa propre érection collée à la cuisse d'Alec et il se frottait à lui au même rythme que sa main touchait Alec.

-Ma..mhmm…ahhh…c'est…trop….mhmmm….Mag…nus…assez, c'est assez…

Alec dirigea sa main pour enlever les derniers vêtements de Magnus, qui continua à le caresser, ce qui rendit la tâche beaucoup plus difficile. Une fois que Magnus fût complètement nu, Alec l'observa et ne pût s'empêcher de prendre l'érection de l'asiatique dans sa main, ce qui lui valu un regard rempli de désir de la part de Magnus.

-Mhmmm, Alec…Alec! Si…mhmmm…si tu veux pas que je finisse avant qu'on commence, arrête.

Le message résonna dans les oreilles d'Alec comme la plus belle des prières.

-Dit moi quoi faire, dit Alec qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa timidité.

-Tu veux me préparer ou je le fais?

-Je..euh…je

-Alec, c'est correct, je peux le faire, beauté.

-Ok…ok, dit Alec en reprenant ses esprits. Mais, je…je…

-Tu peux regarder, mon beau, je veux te voir te toucher aussi, s'il te plait, mhmmm, dit Magnus.

Alec ouvrit un tiroir et, à la grande surprise de Magnus, il sorti une bouteille de lubrifiant et un condom.

-Préparé, beauté ?

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, répondit simplement Alec.

Magnus prit la bouteille dans ses mains et fit couler le liquide sur ses doigts. D'une main, il attrapa son érection et de l'autre il commença à caresser son trou.

Alec n'aurait pas pu se retenir de se toucher devant cette scène, même s'il avait voulu, car Magnus qui se préparait pour lui était la chose la plus érotique qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il l'observa passer son doigt autour de son anus et le pénétrer. Lorsqu'il entendit les sons de plaisirs que Magnus émettait, il ne put retenir un cri et il dirigea sa bouche vers celle de Magnus pour l'embrasser. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant que Magnus ajouta un doigt, puis un autre.

-Mhmm, Mags…assez, s'il te plait…dis-moi que c'est assez…mhmm

-Ok, ok...mhmm Aleccc.

Alec comprit le message fort et clair et dirigea sa main vers le condom qu'il avait sorti. Magnus le prit avant lui et ouvrit le paquet. Il prit Alec dans sa main, le frotta quelques coups et enfila le condom sur son érection. Il ajouta du lubrifiant en prenant soin de donner une sensation de plaisir à Alec en le mettant sur lui.

-Ok, beauté. Va pas trop vite.

Alec se positionna Alec sur Magnus et enligna son érection avec le trou de Magnus.

-Je…je sais pas…humm.

Voyant qu'Alec ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, Magnus eut une idée.

-Et si on essayait comme ça, proposa Magnus en changeant leur position.

Il mit Alec sur le dos, puis enligna son trou avec l'érection de l'homme qu'il aimait. Lentement, il descendit sur le pénis d'Alec, ce qui envoya des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Alec ne pouvait plus respirer, toutes les sensations qu'il ressentaient étaient trop pour lui.

-Ahh, mhmm, Magnusss, trop…hummm…t'es parfait…ahhaaa.

Magnus se déplaça sur Alec à un rythme qui leur plaisait à tous deux.

-Alec, si gros…mhmm…si gros pourrr moii, ahhhaa.

Alec se dégêna bien rapidement et commença à bouger ses hanches au rythme de Magnus.

-Mhmmm, Mags…encore…plus…mhmmm.

Alec décida de reprendre leurs positions initiales et retourna Magnus sur le dos. Il avait mentant plus d'espace pour bouger et pour se déplacer comme il en avait besoin. Il pénétra Magnus avec force ce qui lui valut un cri de plaisir.

-Ahhhhhhh, juste là, encorreeee.

Alec recommença de nouveau et se perdit dans les cri de Magnus.

-Je…Mags, je vais venir bientôt…ahaaa…mhmmm.

-Mhmm, moi aussi. Ahaa, viens pour moi.

-Shit Mags, ahhh, mhmmm, ahhhh.

Alec dirigea sa main vers l'érection de Magnus et commença à la caresser au rythme de ses hanches.

-Aaaa, Alec, cria Magnus.

Magnus ne put retenir cette sensation qui montait en lui et qui finit par exploser en fontaine blanchâtre entre Alec et lui.

Devant cette scène et avec le trou de Magnus qui se referma sur son érection, Alec vint juste après Magnus.

Les deux garçons furent perdus dans leur plaisir de longues minutes avant de reprendre conscience.

-Wow, dit Alec.

-Wow, ou même plus répondit Magnus.

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever et Alec le retient.

-Ne pars pas, plaida-t-il.

-Je ne pars pas beauté, je vais juste chercher quelque chose pour nous nettoyer.

Alec hocha la tête comme quoi il ne voulait pas que Magnus parte. Il pris son condom et le lança dans sa poubelle de chambre. Il se baissa sur le ventre de Magnus et se mit à lécher le sperme qui commençait à sécher.

-Parti, tu vois.

-Oh my god, t'es trop sexy, mais toi?

-C'est pas grave si on est un peu sale Mags, reste avec moi.

Magnus ne dû pas se faire prier et accepta. Il se colla à Alec et mis sa tête dans son coup. Bien rapidement, les deux trouvèrent le sommeil, comblés.

* * *

À ceux qui seraient québécois et qui auraient écouté Ramdam…suis-je la seule à avoir pensé à la chanson déchiré de Manolo pour cette scène (« Il était déchiré entre l'idée… ») ( watch?v=SJ_kQYOVmFw)

Commentaires ? Suggestions ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Un matin qui en promet plusieurs autres**

Alec se réveilla en sentant une fois de plus la chaleur de Magnus l'envelopper. Cependant, quelque chose était différent. Il respira un bon coup et ouvrit les yeux. Tous les souvenirs remontèrent en lui et il se rappela de la veille, de la plus belle chose qu'il aurait pu espérer. Et maintenant, Magnus était dans ses bras, mais pas comme toutes les autres fois. Il était dans ses bras, nu, et Alec pouvait sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il décida de caresser l'homme qu'il aimait tant en espérant que ce moment parfait ne se brise jamais. Il passa sa main dans son dos et Magnus se colla davantage à lui. Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux pendant qu'Alec continuait de le caresser doucement.

-Bon matin, dis Magnus encore endormi.

-Bon matin, répondit Alec en ne pouvant cacher le sourire qui était étampé à son visage.

-Je pense que je pourrais m'habituer à me réveiller comme ça, dit Magnus.

Alec fut un peu surpris de cette réplique. Il savait bien que Magnus ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse avec lui, mais cette simple phrase suffisait à faire rêver Alec.

Magnus commença à retourner lentement les caresses d'Alec et s'en qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenne ce qui se passe, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser.

-Alec! Mhmm..

-Magg…mag…

-Attends, attends, dit Magnus en se détachant doucement de celui qu'il désirait.

Alec était un peu confus et il eut soudainement peur que Magnus veuille revenir en arrière et qu'il ne veuille plus de moments intimes avec lui. Magnus, voyant qu'Alec semblait figé, décida de poursuivre.

-Tu es certain que ça te convient, ce…cette…nous… je veux dire qu'on soit fuck friends…

Magnus espérait encore qu'Alec dirait qu'il aimerait que ce soit plus que ça, mais il avait appris à ne pas confondre ses rêves avec la réalité. Il ne fut donc aucunement surpris de la réponse d'Alec.

-Ça va, répondit simplement Alec.

Il était à la fois soulagé que Magnus ne revienne pas en arrière et attristé de savoir que ce serait le maximum qu'il pourrait avoir avec lui.

Magnus ne perdit pas de temps à reposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec. Ce dernier n'hésita pas non plus à caresser Magnus, partout où il pouvait. Il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à ses fesses, puis il alla chercher son pénis.

Magnus ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir en sentant Alec le toucher comme il le faisait.

-Mhmm…Alec…arrête pas.

Cet encouragement alla directement dans les régions basses d'Alec et il ne put s'empêcher de se repositionner sur Magnus. Il garda son pénis dans sa main et mit le sien sur la jambe de Magnus et commença à se frotter à lui.

Magnus était complètement perdu dans son plaisir. Il ne faisait que sentir Alec et voir sa beauté. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'Alec devait être dans le même état que lui puisqu'il se frottait à sa jambe. Magnus n'hésita pas à aider Alec dans son plaisir. Il mit ses mains dans son dos pour le contrôler et les changea de place pour qu'Alec soit sous lui. Il tassa la main d'Alec de son érection et la plaça sur ses fesses, puis il commença à se frotter à Alec.

Dès que leurs érections se frôlèrent, Alec ne put retenir un cri.

-Magnus…ah…c'est ça…

En entendant son ange, Magnus ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le moment et de laisser le plaisir monter en lui.

-Alexander…parle-moi…ah…si dur…

-Magg…mhmm

Magnus continua de se frotter à Alec quelques minutes avant qu'il sente qu'il allait exploser.

-Alec…mhmm…je vais…mhmm…ahh

-Magnus… si parf…fait…vient pour…ah..moi…si près…MAG-NUS

Au son de la voix d'Alec qui criait son nom, Magnus ne put retenir son orgasme. Dès qu'Alec vit Magnus dans cette situation de pur plaisir qui était si érotique, il vient sur le champ, leur sperme se mélangeant.

Magnus se laissa tomber (doucement) sur Alec et celui-ci l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés. Alec ne put se retenir d'embrasser Magnus sur le haut de la tête, un baiser qui était beaucoup plus romantique que sexuel.

Magnus sentit les lèvres chaudes d'Alec sur sa tête et décida de profiter du moment autant qu'il le pourrait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Izzy rime avec questions !**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Alec se réveilla aux côtés de Magnus et il savait bien qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Voir l'homme de ses rêves endormi dans ses bras était un de ses plus beaux rêves qui se réalisaient. Il aurait simplement fallu que tout cela soit vrai. _Si seulement cela pouvait vouloir dire la même chose pour lui que pour moi_ se dit-il. Il décida de chasser ces pensées négatives et profita du moment.

Après quelques minutes de paix et d'observation, Alec vit que Magnus se réveillait. Il le sera davantage dans ses bras en embrassant doucement son torse qui était sous sa tête. Il ne put alors voir le sourire que Magnus ne put retenir. Les deux passèrent de longues minutes silencieuses dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Malheureusement, tout moment magique vient à sa fin et leur termina lorsqu'ils entendirent Izzy dans la cuisine. Elle tenterait visiblement de préparer le repas au grand désespoir d'Alec.

-Je pense qu'on devrait descendre faire à manger si on ne veut pas mourir intoxiquer, dit Alec.

Magnus ricana doucement et acquiesça. Quand Alec se leva du lit, Magnus retient son bras doucement. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer le corps parfait d'Alec avant de se ressaisir. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était, lui aussi, nu et qu'Alec le regardait de la même manière.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait…prendre une douche avant de descendre ? Dit Magnus d'un ton plus timide que suggestif.

Alec rougit et acquiesça.

-Tu peux la prendre en premier si tu veux, dit Magnus en voyant qu'Alec semblait mal à l'aise.

Cela fit rougit Alec davantage.

-En fait, je…me…disais…quonpourraitprendrenotredoucheensemble, dit Alec

-Quoi? dit Magnus, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, rien, oubli ce que je viens de dire.

-Oh, non, je ne pense pas que je veux oublier ça, dit Magnus en se levant du lit.

Il s'approcha d'Alec, sans le toucher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as demandé ?

-Euh, dit Alec.

Magnus commença à caresser son bras doucement.

-Si tu veux…que…

Magnus s'approcha davantage et fixa Alec intensément.

-Oui? Demanda Magnus.

-Qu'on…euh..prenne notre douche ensemble…

-Et bien, je croyais que n'y arriverais jamais ! S'exclama Magnus. Bien sûr beauté, dit-il en embrassant Alec et en se collant contre lui. Tu viens ?

Alec n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement pour le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sous la douche. Alec ne put se retenir de toucher Magnus une fois de plus. Une fois que les deux eurent atteint leur orgasme, ils se lavèrent l'un l'autre d'une manière plutôt romantique. Chacun prit son temps en savourant la beauté et le touché de l'autre. Après une douche beaucoup trop longue, ils finirent par sortir avant de devenir aussi ratatinés que des raisins secs.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se sécher, ils allèrent dans leur chambre respective pour s'habiller. Alec ouvrit la porte et regarda autour pour être certain de ne croiser aucun membre de sa famille, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dès qu'il eut fini de s'habiller, il descendit pour aller sauver le repas qu'Izzy essayait de faire.

-Bon matin Alec! dit Izzy d'un ton un peu trop jovial.

-Bon matin, répondit Alec un peu perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bon ce matin, demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil arqué.

-Ce…ma…tin…rien, pourquoi ? demanda Alec qui était maintenant rouge homard.

-Pour rien mon frère préféré !

-J'ai entendu ça, dit Magnus.

-Oh tu sais bien que tu es mon préféré également Magnus, mais je pense que de te décrire comme mon frère serait un peu inadéquat vu la situation, non ?

-La situation ? Quelle situation, demanda Magnus.

-Ah rien…je me parlais toute seule. Hey, Magnus, est-ce que tu as vu le cou d'Alec?

Magnus écarquilla les yeux à ce commentaire pendant qu'Alec mettait sa main pour cacher son cou.

-Oh, Alec, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Demanda Magnus qui se faisait un plaisir de mettre Alec encore plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était.

-Euh…rien…ben…c'est ça là…rien.

-Montre-moi au moins dit Izzy en tassant sa main. En tout cas, la personne qui t'a fait ça ne t'a pas manqué ! Que de passion je vois ici. Alors, raconte comment c'était ? demanda Izzy en regardant Magnus du coin de l'œil.

-C'était…on ne peut pas ne pas en parler Iz…

-Non non, je veux tout savoir. Et je suis certaine que Magnus aussi veut savoir. En Magnus ?

-Oh oui, tu sais bien que les histoires de tout le monde m'intéressent, dit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à Alec.

-C'était euh…bien…

-Alec, ta première fois et tu ne réponds que « bien ».

À cette remarque le visage d'Alec et Magnus changea. Alec ne pouvait pas croire que sa sœur venait de divulguer une chose si personnelle à Magnus et il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Il savait bien qu'il l'avait pratiquement avoué à Magnus, mais d'entendre Izzy le dire rendait le tout plus réel. De son côté, Magnus se sentait d'une part choyée d'avoir pu être le premier d'Alec et idiot d'avoir fait en sorte que l'amour de sa vie ne passe pas sa première fois avec quelqu'un qu'il aime, seulement pour son propre bénéfice. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même si Alec lui avait déjà dit, Izzy venait de confirmer qu'Alec considérait cette étape comme importante et Magnus s'en voulait d'avoir gâché ce moment pour lui.

-Tu gosses, Iz!

-Ben raconte alors.

-C'était parfait, ok ! Dit Alec en criant. C'était mieux que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer parce qu'il était parfait…son sourire, ses yeux, ses mains…tout. Es-tu contente maintenant ?

Izzy sourit largement en observant Magnus.

-Très ! Je suis contente pour toi Alec. Bon, je vous laisse terminer le repas, bye !

Lorsqu'Izzy quitta la pièce, un silence lourd s'installa.

-Désolé, dit Alec après de longues secondes.

-Désolé? Repris Magnus. Tu…es…désolé?

-Je…Iz…elle n'aurait pas dû te dire ça…je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Alec, il n'y a rien qui devrait te désoler de ce qui vient de se passer. Tu ne penses pas que ça m'a rendu heureux de t'entendre me décrire comme ça?

-Je…euh…je ne sais pas…

-Voyons, Alec, tout le monde aimerait un jour se faire décrit comme tu m'as décrit à ta sœur…

-Alors tu n'es pas…fâché ?

-Fâché ? _Comment je pourrais être fâché contre toi lorsque tu me complimentes. C'est la seule chose que j'attends,_ pensa Magnus. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas fâché.

Magnus s'approcha alors d'Alec et le prit dans ses bras. L'homme aux yeux bleus ne résista pas et se laissa étreindre.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était important pour toi, ta première fois je veux dire ? Murmura Magnus à son oreille.

-Parce que ce ne l'était pas tant que ça. C'est Izzy qui fait comme si c'était plus important que ce l'était…

-Comme ça je n'étais pas important, taquina Magnus en regardant Alec.

Alec rougit et resserra Magnus contre lui.

-C'est pas ça que je voulais dire.

-Je sais, dit Magnus.

Il se déplaça doucement pour poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre Alec retourne au pensionnat :O! Cette histoire est presque terminée…des commentaires ? Suggestions ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : À plus tard**

Alec ne se lasserait jamais de se réveiller aux côtés de Magnus, mais il savait bien que ça n'allait pas durer. Dans quelques semaines, il allait retourner au pensionnat et Magnus allait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un à sa hauteur.

 _Si seulement j'étais plus beau. Si seulement je savais lui dire. Si seulement je savais lui parler. Si seulement je savais ce qu'il pense de moi. Arrêtons avec les si, je sais bien qu'il ne veut rien de plus que ce qui se passe présentement,_ pensa Magnus qui regardait Alec qui semblait réfléchir profondément.

-À quoi tu penses ?

Ces simples mots firent sursauter Alec qui ne s'attendait pas à entendre parler puisqu'il était convaincu que Magnus dormait.

-Euh, _je pense que je pourrais rester ici toute ma vie, que…_

 _Dans tes bras, tout est plus beau,_

 _Collé à toi, je vois plus loin, plus haut,_

 _Que toi rime avec moi,_

 _Que moi rime avec toi,_

 _Et que même si ce n'était pas le cas,_

 _Je sais que tu es fait pour moi._

Ça semblait si simple à dire dans sa tête, mais si difficile à exprimer. Magnus le fixait toujours intensément, attendant visiblement une réponse. Alec se permit alors de laisser son cœur parler.

-Je…je n'ai pas hâte de partir, de te quitter…euh, de vous quitter. Toute la famille je veux dire.

-Alec, mon amour, tu sais bien que rien ne va changer pendant ton absence. En tout cas, pour moi. Et je suis sûr que pour ta famille aussi. Tu es notre personne préférée !

Ce n'était pas ce qu'Alec voulait entendre. Il voulait entendre qu'il était spécial pour Magnus, d'une manière différente de ses frères et sœur, mais Magnus ne lui dirait jamais. Il se contenta alors de le serrer dans ses bras espérant que tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui pouvait se transmettre à chaque étreinte.

Magnus, qui aurait voulu en dire beaucoup plus, accueillit les bras chauds d'Alec qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression qu'Alec confirmait dans son geste que l'amour qu'il ressentait n'était pas à sens unique, mais il avait assez espéré. Il décida qu'il devait trouver un moyen pour se distancer de ses sentiments pour Alec. C'est ce qu'il ferait dès qu'Alec ne serait plus là, s'il en avait la force. Il savait bien que ça n'arriverait jamais parce qu'Alec était son homme parfait et personne ne pourrait même jamais penser espérer être un peu assez parfait qu'Alec.

Le jour que tous deux craignaient arriva plus vite que chacun d'eux ne l'aurait voulu. Magnus se réveilla pour une dernière fois dans le lit d'Alec, entouré de valise.

-Ne pars pas, murmura Alec.

Celui-ci frémit. Il ne rêvait que d'entendre Magnus l'implorer de rester. S'il l'avait fait, s'il avait dit que ses sentiments étaient partagés, Alec serait resté, mais il avait besoin de prendre une certaine distance. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui tous ces espoirs. Il devait absolument retourner à son école, loin de Magnus, pour réfléchir.

-J'aimerais tellement ça pouvoir ne pas partir.

-Alors, ne pars pas.

-Tu ne réussiras pas à me convaincre de rester, Mags, dit Alec qui espérait encore que Magnus lui dise qu'il l'aime et qu'il lui demande de rester.

Magnus reçut ce commentaire comme un coup de couteau au cœur. Je ne suis tellement pas important pour lui que mon opinion n'ait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Bien sûr que si je lui avouais mes sentiments cela ne changerait rien pour lui.

-Je sais, dit Magnus en déposant un doux baiser sur la joue d'Alec.

À un moment, l'alarme qu'Alec avait programmée la veille se fit entendre dans toute la chambre et il se déplaça pour l'éteindre. Magnus resta collé à lui pendant toute la manœuvre qui s'avéra plus ardue avec quelqu'un qui restreignait tous ses mouvements.

-Reste encore 5 minutes, s'il te plait.

Alec n'avait jamais su résister à Magnus et il n'allait pas commencer. Il acquiesça et reprit sa place aux côtés de Magnus.

Au bout de 5 minutes, une nouvelle alarme retentit. Magnus se leva, prenant soin de ne pas quitter Alec des yeux. Il l'aida à descendre ses valises et ils allèrent déjeuner ensemble.

* * *

À table, ils étaient tellement collés l'un à l'autre que tous les regardaient.

-Ouin, il y en a au moins un à qui tu vas manquer, dit Izzy à Alec.

-Merci de me dire qu'au moins une personne va se soucier de mon absence, dit Alec en enlaçant Magnus.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu la chance de poser ce geste, il allait en profiter et rester dans cette position le plus longtemps possible. Magnus décida également de jouer le jeu et l'enlaça à son tour.

-Tu sais bien que tu vas me manquer plus que tout au monde ! Même que mon propre téléphone ! Je t'aime beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Magnus, je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire, dit Alec avec un sourire à la bouche.

Il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre Magnus prononcer ces mots, même s'ils avaient une tout autre signification pour lui.

-Je ne veux pas vous presser, mais c'est le temps de partir, dit Izzy. Maman fait dire qu'elle aurait aimé être là, mais elle ne peut pas et Jace avait un rendez-vous, alors tu devras te contenter de Mags et moi.

-Je devrais survivre, ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars Iz.

* * *

Alec avait menti à Izzy. C'était la première fois qu'il partait sans le vouloir. Il avait bien hâte de retrouver ses amis, mais la perte de Magnus était tellement déstabilisante qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait la surmonter.

Les trois jeunes étaient à l'endroit où Alec devait quitter les deux autres. Izzy parla la première.

-Tu vas me manquer, je t'aime, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Magnus contempla alors Alec qui faisait de même. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, de l'eau perla au coin de leurs yeux et ils se prirent dans leur bras, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais.

-Je t'aime aussi, tu sais, dit Magnus.

-Moi aussi. On se revoit bientôt.

Alec allait quitter et tous deux sursautèrent quand Izzy prit la parole.

-Quoi, même pas un petit baiser ?

-Euh, quoi? dit Alec qui était passé de triste à défensif en une seconde et quart.

-Voyons Alec, si tu penses que je suis assez aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui se passe entre vous, tu es vraiment stupide. Je le vois bien que je suis de trop, mais vous vous trompez! J'adore voir mes deux personnes préférer s'embrasser!

-Je..euh, rapport? Pourquoi j'embrasserais Magnus?

Magnus qui écoutait attentivement la conversation ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas vers Alec.

-Est-ce que ce serait si terrible de m'embrasser.

-Mags arrête, tu vas la conforter dans ses idées!

-Alec! Ça dure depuis des semaines déjà, je le sais bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, dit Izzy.

C'était tout l'encouragement dont Magnus avait besoin pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec.

Au contact de Magnus, Alec ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller à savourer tout le plaisir que ce contact avec Magnus lui procurait. Il en profita de longues secondes et revint à lui.

-Je…euh…je dois y aller, dit Alec. Il enlaça Izzy puis donna un dernier baiser à Magnus, puis il se dirigea de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne purent retenir leurs larmes plus longtemps. Alec pleura silencieusement tout en embarquant à bord de son train pendant que Magnus se faisait réconforter par Izzy.

-Ça va aller Mags, il va revenir bientôt.

-Oui, mais ce ne sera plus pareil ! Il aura surement un nouveau chum d'ici là, dit Magnus en sanglotant de plus belle.

-Magnus, tu es le gars parfait pour Alec, il ne trouvera jamais mieux que toi.

-Si seulement c'était vrai.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Et même si ce ne l'est pas, c'est ce qu'il croit. Tu es le meilleur à ses yeux.

-C'est bien gentil de me dire ça Iz, mais on en a parlé et je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se sent, dit Magnus qui avait enfin réussi à arrêter de pleurer.

* * *

Et puis ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Commentaires ? Suggestions ?

Merci de tous vos commentaires ; ils me motivent à chaque fois à continuer l'histoire :)

J'espère pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre dans les prochaines semaines, mais je ne garantis rien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** **Un appel inattendu**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Alec était au pensionnat et cela faisait exactement une semaine que Magnus passait tout son temps à se morfondre. Il avait lui-même recommencé l'école, mais il ne trouvait pas la motivation de faire quelques devoirs que ce soit. Il passait la grande majorité de son temps couché dans le lit d'Alec à repasser dans ses pensées les plus beaux moments passés avec Alec. Il était une fois de plus perdu dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il entendit Izzy qui frappait à la porte. Elle n'attendit aucune réponse pour entrer, étant bien consciente que Magnus ne l'avait probablement pas entendue.

-Encore ici ?

-Tu le vois bien, répondit Magnus.

-Je sais qu'il te manque, mais tu dois arrêter de passer tes journées ici. Sors un peu, fait quelque chose !

-Je fais quelque chose, je pense à lui, bon !

-Tu pourrais peut-être essayer quelque chose qui va te rendre plus heureux.

-Tu penses que penser à lui ne me rend pas heureux. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour arrêter de penser qu'on ne sera plus jamais ensemble.

-Magnus, je ne te laisserai pas ici encore une journée de plus ! Ce soir on va sortir !

-Je crois que même si je disais non tu n'accepteras pas ma réponse.

-En effet, alors t'es aussi bien d'être prêt. On part d'ici à 10h00.

* * *

Izzy sortit de la chambre d'Alec et se dirigea dans sa propre chambre. Elle composa le numéro de son frère et attendit qu'il réponde.

-Iz, pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt le matin ?

-Oh, désolé, est-ce que je te réveille ?

-Non, non, je me demandais, c'est tout.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-Ah pas grand-chose, répondit Alec.

-Pas grand-chose, comme dans pas grand-chose ou comme je pense à Magnus comme je passe toutes mes journées à le faire depuis que je suis ici.

-Si tu connais déjà la réponse, pourquoi tu poses la question?

-Simplement pour confirmer, Alec. Et tu sais, Magnus fait la même chose.

-Iz, tu sais bien que c'est simplement parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire et qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer! Moi je pense à lui pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le ravoir comme avant.

-Ah bon, tu dois bien avoir raison…c'est tout à fait différent de Magnus, répondit Izzy de manière sarcastique.

-Oui, je sais bien.

-À part ça, tout va bien avec ton colloque de chambre?

-Iz, si tu essaies de me faire sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne marchera pas. Il est bien gentil, mais très hétéro. Je sens qu'on pourrait être de très bons amis, mais de toute manière personne ne sera jamais aussi bien que Mags.

-Et, est-il là, ton futur ami? Pour que je puisse enfin le voir?

-Non, il est sorti s'entrainer avec ses amis et il ne revient généralement pas avant la fin d'après-midi.

-Ah, en fin d'après-midi, c'est intéressant! dit Izzy d'un ton beaucoup trop enjoué.

-Euh, dit Alec confus, si tu le dis.

-Alors si je comprends bien, tu es seul dans ta chambre?

-Oui…

-Seul à penser à Magnus?

-J'imagine…

-Dans ton lit…

-Où tu veux en venir?

-Tu sais, des fois, quand on est seul et qu'on pense à quelqu'un…on pense à des _choses_ …que l'on a faite avec lui…que l'on pourrait faire.

-Iz, je pense que tu peux t'arrêter là. Je ne veux même pas imaginer la suite de tes pensées.

-Alec, il est aussi déprimé que toi. Appelle-le pour, tu sais, remettre du piquant dans votre relation. Sois un peu honnête, il te manque émotionnellement et physiquement et tu peux au moins apaiser quelques désirs que tu as pour lui, non? dit Izzy sur un ton tout à fait naturel.

-Iz, je ne vais pas parler de ma vie sexuelle avec toi! Bye!

-Ok, ok, juste pour te dire que je sors de la maison et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que Mags, alors si jamais tu changes d'idée…à plus! dit Izzy en raccrochant.

Alec n'avait pas à changer d'idée. En fait, depuis la première journée où il s'était retrouvé seul, il ne rêvait que d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Magnus, de pouvoir simplement l'appeler et qu'il accepte de se toucher pour lui, mais il n'aurait jamais le courage. Il passa une bonne heure à lister les pours et les contres et il ne trouvait jamais vraiment de contre.

Il avait peur. Il était stressé comme jamais avant, mais il décida d'essayer. Il sortit alors son téléphone et composa le numéro de Magnus. Après quelques secondes, il décrocha.

* * *

Magnus était couché sur le lit d'Alec quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il l'attrapa et répondit sans prendre le temps de regarder qui l'appelait.

-Oui allo.

-Magnus, entendit-il du bout de la ligne.

-Alexander, quelle belle surprise, dit Magnus très heureux de pouvoir parler à celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

-Euh…allo.

Alec semblait étrange. Magnus ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas l'air triste ou fâché, il était juste étrange.

-Alec, est-ce que ça va ?

-Ouaiiisss, répondit-il en confirmant les doutes de Magnus.

Quelque chose était étrange.

-Alexander, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

-R…rien, je voulais juste…euh…entendre ta voix…

-Ok, et c'est pour ça que tu es si étrange.

-Étrange ? Moi, euh…en fait…euh c'est que…

-Alec, tu sais que j'adore entendre ta voix, mais il va falloir que tu utilises d'autres mots que « euhh » si tu veux que je comprenne, dit Magnus en blaguant. De toute manière tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

-Oui, oui je le sais…c'est que c'est…euh…gênant…

-Oh, et maintenant je dois savoir ! Dis-le-moi !

-Je…e…voulais entendre ta voix parce que…tu me manques…

-Ohn, tu me manques aussi mon beau, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me dire, dit Magnus.

-Euh, je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment compris ce que je voulais dire…tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi Magnus et euh…je voulais t'entendre…euh…

-M'entendre ?

-Oui…euh…tu sais…comme…pas juste t'entendre… _t'entendre_ ….

-Est-ce que tu parles de _phonesex_?

Il y eut un court silence alors Magnus reprit.

-Oh ok, je n'ai toujours pas compris, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alec ?

-Euhm, non, en fait euh…c'est euh…ça que je voulais dire, dit Alec.

Magnus l'imaginait déjà avec le visage tout rouge de gêne. Il réalisa après quelques secondes qu'Alec attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Alec, tu me manques aussi. Tes mains qui me touchent me manquent, tes lèvres sur les miennes me manquent…

-Ah, Mags, continue, s'il te plait arrête pas.

-Alec, dis-moi ce que tu fais.

-Je…suis sur mon lit.

-Est-ce que tu es habillé ?

-Euh…ben…je suis en boxer.

-Mhmmm déjà prêt pour moi. Je voudrais que tu sois ici pour profiter de la vue. Touche-toi pour moi.

Alec procéda et frotta son érection au travers ses boxers.

-Ah, mmm, Magnus tu es si bon contre moi ah…s'il-te-plait. Touche-toi comme je le ferais.

-Alec…Al…mmm ahhh, je peux pratiquement te senti sur moi. Dis-moi ce que tu fais.

-J'ai mon pénis dans la main et je le frotte comme tu le fais si bien avec tes mains.

-Moi aussi, je peux pratiquement sentir tes lèvres chaudes sur moi, qui me prennent en elles.

-Ah…fuck…trop bon…Mags je ne durerai pas trop longtemps. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Alec, mmm, retourne-toi sur le ventre. Frotte-toi sur ton matelas comme si tu étais en moi. Je veux te sentir en moi.

-Mmm, si serré Mags…entre un doigt en toi et sens moi. Regarde comme je te fais l'amour…ahh

-Alec, mhmmm je vais venir bientôt.

-Moi, ah aussi.

-Viens pour moi beauté, ah mmm je veux t'entendre.

-MAG…ah MAGG NUS ahh haaa…

-Alec…arrête pas…mmmm haa plus vite.

Alec se frotta davantage sur son matelas en ne pensant qu'à Magnus pendant que ce dernier frottait son pénis entre sa main pendant que l'autre massait sa prostate.

-MAG NUSSSSS, dit Alec dans un moment d'euphonie totale.

Au son de son ange qui atteignait son plaisir, Magnus ne put retenir le sien.

-Mhmm….ALECC ahh mmm…

* * *

Après quelques minutes, Magnus, qui était toujours au téléphone, osa briser le silence.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'on a attendu si longtemps avant de faire ça.

-Moi non plus, dit Alec soulagé d'entendre Magnus confirmer qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Ils enchaînèrent en parlant de leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais pour la première fois depuis une semaine, les deux jeunes hommes avaient retrouvé une joie de vivre et un bonheur instantané en parlant à leur douce moitié.

* * *

Et puis ? Commentaires, suggestions ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Ragnor**

Quand Izzy rentra à la maison, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Magnus.

-Et puis?

-Et puis, quoi? répondit Magnus sur un ton plus jovial que plus tôt cette même journée.

-Est-ce que tu lui as parlé?

-Heu…maintenant que t'en parles, il m'a appelé.

-Oh, et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

-Fait? Iz, est-ce que tu sais des choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir, dit Magnus en souriant contre son gré.

-J'ai peut-être suggéré fortement à Alec de t'appeler, mais…le reste…ça venait de lui, je pense bien.

-Mhmmm, répondit Magnus, pensif. _Est-ce qu'Izzy est au courant, de…tout?_ Pensa-t-il.

-Allez, maintenant tu t'habilles parce que tu as déjà accepté qu'on sorte ce soir!

-Mais Izzy, je n'ai pas tant le goût.

-Ah, ce n'est pas un choix. Et en plus, j'ai peut-être une surprise pour toi.

-J'adore les surprises, mais si ce n'est pas Alexander, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

-Ah, Mags, il va revenir bientôt. Et je suis convaincue que tu vas aimer ma surprise…S'il te plait? Tu ne peux pas dire non. Tu as déjà accepté.

-D'accord, répondit Magnus qui savait bien qu'Izzy ne lâcherait jamais le morceau.

-Va t'habiller. On part dans 30 minutes!

-30 minutes? Comment tu veux que je prépare aussi vite?

-C'est à toi de voir, répondit simplement Izzy en regardant Magnus courir vers la salle de bain.

45 minutes plus tard, Magnus finissait d'appliquer la dernière ligne noire sous ses yeux. Izzy l'observait attentivement, très surprise qu'il ait pris moins d'une heure pour se préparer. Elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré quand elle avait dit qu'ils partiraient dans 30 minutes.

Quand Magnus lui annonça qu'il était près, les deux adolescents partirent en direction de la fête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, peu de gens étaient présents.

-Finalement on est vraiment en avance Izzy.

-C'est que…tu t'es préparé vraiment plus vite que ce que je pensais et on est probablement dans les premiers arrivés, mais les autres devraient venir bientôt.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le bar puis se commandèrent un verre. À peine 10 minutes plus tard, Izzy se mit à sourire intensément. Magnus, qui ne comprenait rien, se retourna et faillit échapper son verre.

-RAGNOR FELL, hurla Magnus quand il reprit ses esprits. Il accourut vers son ami et le pris dans ses bras.

-Je t'avais bien dit que ça vaudrait la peine de venir, dit Izzy.

-Tu le connais? Demanda Magnus.

-Non, mais il cherchait à te faire une surprise et il m'a contacté, car, je cite « je like tous tes posts et j'ai l'air de ta blonde », dit Izzy en riant. Peux-tu croire qu'il pensait qu'on sortait ensemble!

Magnus éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Rags?

-Je passais te voir!

-Tu as traversé l'océan pour venir me voir? Demanda Magnus, incrédule.

-Euh, en fait, je devais venir pour le travail et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas manquer la chance de venir voir mon meilleur ami du monde entier!

Magnus le prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été physiquement affectueux avec Ragnor, même s'il était son meilleur ami, son frère oserait-il dire, mais il ne pût se retenir.

-Je t'ai manqué, Mags? Dit Ragnor d'un ton suggestif.

-Ah, arrête, tu sais bien que tu me manques toujours, dit Magnus.

-Hey, hey, doucement, sinon je vais penser que tu vas tromper mon frère.

-Son frère? Tu sors avec son frère? Je ne l'ai pas vu sur aucune photo que tu publies!

-Euh, premièrement, on ne sort pas ensemble. Il n'est pas intéressé par moi, dans ce sens-là. Et, Alec est une personne très privée; il n'aime pas les photos.

-Mhm, mais là, je veux voir une photo!

-Ok, allez, Mags, si tu lui envoies une photo, il va être obligé de t'en envoyer une. Izzy prit alors le téléphone de Magnus et prit un selfie. Elle l'envoya sans réfléchir à Alec.

-Ouh, j'ai bien hâte de le voir, dit Ragnor.

-Ok, assez parler de moi, comment ça va, toi? Demanda Magnus.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation tranquillement, heureux de pouvoir passer un moment ensemble.

* * *

Alec était dans son lit. Il avait désespérément essayé de faire ses devoirs, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait donc décidé d'essayer de dormir, mais il ne pouvait que penser à Magnus. Il caressait l'idée de pouvoir continuer leur « relation » lorsqu'il n'était pas là, depuis ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Soudainement, il entendit sonner son téléphone, signe qu'il avait un nouveau message de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et découvrit une photo. Ce n'était pas une simple photo. C'était une photo où l'on voyait Magnus collé à un autre gars. En plus, il l'embrassait sur la joue.

 _Ce gars, il est parfait. C'est vrai, il a tout un style avec ses cheveux verts. Je comprends pourquoi Magnus le préfère à moi. Je savais bien que ça ne durerait pas_ , pensa Alec.

Même s'il essayait de se convaincre à tous les jours que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, de recevoir cette photo fut un choc pour Alec. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

Bien sûr, au même moment que Justin, son colloque de chambre, décida de revenir. Alec se tourna espérant échapper à son regard, mais il ne put s'empêcher de renifler.

-Alec? Ça va?

-Mhmm murmura Alec en essayant de cacher sa peine.

-Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda son ami. Retourne-toi vers moi.

Alec ne broncha pas, alors Justin s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper, Alec prit la parole.

-C'est Magnus.

-Je pensais que les choses entre vous allaient mieux.

-Moi aussi, mais…dit Alec en sortant son téléphone.

Il lui montra la photo.

-Il a déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Justin essaya de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait et il lui proposa soudain un plan pour lui remonter le moral.

-Alec, tu ne peux pas te morfondre comme ça. Viens. On sort. On va lui montrer que toi aussi tu peux t'amuser sans lui. Va t'habiller et on va sortir ensemble.

-Justin, t'as pas besoin de faire ça.

-Je sais Alec, mais j'en ai envie.

Peu de temps après, Alec était prêt et ils sortirent. Quelques minutes après être arrivés, Justin proposa à Alec de prendre une photo d'eux et de l'envoyer à Magnus. Alec qui était maintenant fâché contre Magnus, prit Justin par la taille et lui offrit un regard plein de sous-entendu. Justin, qui compris la ruse, prit la photo et l'envoya à Magnus du téléphone d'Alec.

-Arg…tu vois. Je suis rendu un imbécile qui envoie des photos à l'homme de ma vie en espérant le rendre jaloux alors que c'est impossible qu'il soit jaloux pour moi, dit Alec.

Malgré la situation difficile, Justin réussit à le faire rire par moment et ils passèrent une soirée acceptable, ce qui était toujours mieux pour Alec que de rester coucher chez lui, à pleurer.

* * *

Oh non! Ils sont tellement aveugles, mais ils vont bientôt se retrouver. Commentaires? Suggestions? Il devrait rester 2 ou 3 chapitres.ster 2 ou 3 chapitres./span/p


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : 4 mois**

Magnus dansait avec Izzy et Ragnor lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer contre sa jambe. Espérant que ce soit Alec, il le prit. Ragnor regarda par-dessus son épaule pour enfin voir le fameux Alec dont Izzy n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais il fût surpris de voir sur la photo deux jeunes hommes. Il se tourna alors vers Magnus qui semblait figé dans le temps. Il ne bougeait plus et ne disait rien. Ragnor le secoua un peu.

-Magnus, ça va?

Izzy qui vit bien qu'il y avait un problème regarda la photo en question et comprise vite pourquoi Magnus avait soudainement pali.

-Euh, Ragnor, Alec, c'est…c'est celui à droite sur la photo, dit Izzy discrètement.

-Mais, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Magnus et lui? Il a clairement quelqu'un dans sa vie.

-Je le savais bien, chuchota finalement Magnus. Je vous l'avais dit et…et personne ne me croyait. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes, mais quelques-unes lui échappèrent.

-Oh, Mags, je suis désolée, dit Izzy. Mais je reste convaincu que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Mhmm, répondit Magnus qui n'avait pas la force de confronter Izzy. Je veux rentrer.

-Je comprends, je te raccompagne, proposa Ragnor.

Les deux hommes marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la maison des Lightwood.

Magnus écrivit discrètement à Alec.

 _J'imagine que notre « arrangement » se finit là. Je te souhaite le plus grand bonheur du monde, avec ton nouveau chum._ Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire à quel point il était jaloux, à quel point il le désirait, mais au final, tout ce qui comptait c'était bien le bonheur d'Alec. Magnus pouvait tolérer de rester ami avec lui si ça lui permettait de continuer à le voir et si ça permettait à Alec d'être véritablement heureux.

Une fois entrée, ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Magnus et Ragnor le prit dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait. Après de longues minutes, il finit par s'endormir, réconforter par son ami.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Alec sortit son téléphone pour la première fois de la soirée, car Justin lui avait interdit de le regarder. Il ouvrit le message de Magnus et il fût déçu de voir que ce à quoi il s'attendait arrivait. Magnus avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et il ne voulait plus d'Alec. Même si cela le peinait, Alec se résigna à avoir Magnus comme ami plutôt que comme amoureux. Si seulement il avait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait pas compromettre sa relation amicale avec l'homme de ses rêves par simple égoïsme. Il alla simplement se coucher en entrant dans sa chambre, ne pouvant retenir, une fois de plus, les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux tel le sang qui coule d'une plaie fraichement ouverte.

Le lendemain, Alec décida qu'il devait répondre à Magnus.

 _Merci. Toi aussi, je te souhaite le plus grand bonheur. Et, Mags, on va rester ami ? Rien ne va changer, n'est-ce pas ?_

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Tout avait déjà changé. Alec était passé dans un manège d'émotions. Des plus intenses, aux plus intimes, aux plus tristes, mais il ne pourrait jamais arrêter de voir son Magnus.

Peu de temps après, il reçut une réponse qui l'apaisa malgré tous les tumultes auxquels il faisait face.

 _Bien sûr mon chou. Tu es toujours le plus important dans mon cœur._

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son cœur parler légèrement.

 _Toi aussi, Mags. Tu seras toujours le plus important pour moi._

* * *

Aussitôt que Magnus reçut le message d'Alec, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais hélas, ce n'avait pas la signification que Magnus aurait voulu. C'était plutôt un adieu à une relation charnière plutôt qu'une main tendue vers un nouvel amour.

Les mois suivants, les deux adolescents restèrent en contact, mais rien n'était plus comme avant. Il y avait une certaine tension, voire même une timidité qui s'était doucement installée. Nul n'osait poser des questions intimes à l'autre et ces petits évitements de conversations les éloignaient peu à peu.

Bien que les lourds aveux des deux adolescents les amènent à se refermer langagièrement, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de désirer l'autre comme ils n'avaient jamais désiré quelqu'un. Il voulait constamment se parler, mais chacun se retenait de peur de déranger l'autre.

Ce fut 4 longs mois de solitude pour Alec et Magnus. Bien qu'ils se parlent, ils sentaient bien qu'ils étaient éloignés.

Finalement, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, ce qui signifiait qu'Alec rentrerait à la maison.

* * *

Magnus était impatient de revoir Alec. Il était à la gare et il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas faire des allers-retours sur place. Izzy était à ses côtés et elle essayait, tant bien que mal de le calmer.

Ils étaient en avance et durent attendre une bonne heure avant de finalement voir l'autobus d'Alec arriver. Magnus scrutait attentivement chaque passager qui descendait et, quand il vit Alec, ce fût comme si tout son monde reprenait sens. Quatre mois plus tôt, il avait arrêté de respirer et maintenant, il reprenait son souffle.

Dès que le regard d'Alec se posa sur le sien, les deux jeunes hommes accourcirent l'un vers l'autre d'un commun accord sous-entendus. Ils se prirent dans leur bras et ne se lâchèrent pas.

-Magnus, soupira Alec.

-Alexander, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Magnus en le serrant davantage contre lui.

En fait, Magnus ne pouvait pas serrer Alec plus fort, puisqu'il lui aurait simplement cassé un os, mais il se permit de faire glisser sa main sur son dos pour se sentir plus près de lui.

Alec se relaxa dans l'étreinte tant attendue de son Magnus.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Mags. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

* * *

Merci à lousrie qui m'a motivé à terminer le tout!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : De retour**

 _Izzy regardait la scène comme l'on regarde un film. Ces deux-là sont tellement en amour, qu'ils en deviennent aveugles et ne voient pas que l'autre est en amour également_ , pensa Izzy. Elle les laissa, enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre une bonne dizaine de minutes.

-En tout, c'est bien différent de la dernière fois où tu es arrivé Alec. Tu détestais tellement Magnus que tu passais ton temps à l'insulter.

-Ah, Alexander, tu te rappelles. Je sais bien que ce n'était que parce que tu me trouvais trop charmant, dit Magnus avec un clin d'œil.

 _Il pense blaguer,_ pensa Ale, _mais c'est exactement ça et, encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas résister à son charme. Je devrais être immunisé, mais je ne peux pas lui échapper._

-Alec, Mags, ce soir on sort ensemble pour célébrer le retour de mon frère préférer ! Dit Izzy d'un ton enjoué.

Elle avait en tête de finalement les faire réaliser leurs sentiments mutuels pour qu'ils puissent enfin être heureux.

* * *

-Je suis prêt.

La voix de Magnus retentit comme la plus belle des chansons dans les oreilles d'Alec. Cette douce voix mielleuse lui avait tellement manqué. Bon, il l'entendait presque tous les jours quand il appelait Magnus, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de l'entendre directement. Suivant cette douce mélodie, Alec atterrit devant Magnus et sur vit présenter le plus beau des portraits. Magnus avait agencé ses vêtements parfaitement moulant. Son pantalon noir allait rechercher son maquillage et son chandail bleu éclatant laissait transparaitre son ventre de fer puisqu'il était transparent.

-Wow, dit faiblement Alec.

-Je suis fabuleux, n'est-ce pas, beauté.

Alec acquiesça en sentant ses joues rougir.

-On est parti, cria Izzy. Elle vient les voir et les tira par la main.

-Euh, on…on n'attend pas ton…euh…ami Mags?

-Quel ami?

-Tu sais…ton…euh…celui sur la photo…que tu m'as envoyée...?

-De qui tu parles?

-Ben tu sais…celui qui avait les cheveux verts.

-Ragnor? Ah, non, Ragnor n'habite pas ici. Il était seulement en visite.

 _Seulement en visite. Ça veut dire que Magnus a tout plein « d'amis » avec qui il couche ? J'étais donc seulement son plus récent numéro. Je le savais bien_ , pensa tristement Alec.

Sans plus attendre, Izzy les tira de force avec elle et ils se dirigèrent vers un club.

* * *

Après plusieurs verres, Alec et Magnus avaient recommencé à agir comme avant. Ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre et ne pouvait se laisser. Magnus laissa alors parler l'alcool.

-Viens danser. S'il te plait, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille d'Alec.

Celui-ci ne put retenir un frisson et acquiesça.

Aussitôt, Magnus l'entraina avec lui et se colla à lui de tout son corps. Il commença doucement à lui caresser le dos, plus à bouger contre lui. Alec copia ses mouvements, sentant que tout devenait chaud autour de lui. Magnus, ne pouvant se retenir, passa une main sous le chandail d'Alec qui se laissa envelopper par la douce chaleur qu'offraient les mains de Magnus. Ce dernier approcha sa bouche du cou d'Alec qui pouvait sentir toutes les respirations de son amour. Il lui embrassa doucement le cou, plus la mâchoire et s'arrêta. Il observa Alec et le vit s'approcher de lui.

Alec était dans un rêve duquel il ne voulait jamais se réveiller. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Magnus et il le sentit aussitôt faire de même. Comme toutes les fois, Alec se perdit complètement dans le baiser. Il ne pouvait plus penser, il ne pouvait que répondre à Magnus comme le plus primal de tous les réflexes.

-Alec, Alec.

-Mags, dit Alec, caressant le nom avec ses mots comme l'on caresse le plus fragile de tous les trésors.

-Alec, s'il te plait, on retourne à la maison.

-Ok.

Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas, mais Alec accepta tout de même ; il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à Magnus.

Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas, qu'Alec était en couple, mais Magnus ne pouvait plus se priver d'Alec une seconde de plus.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent donc vers leur maison.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Confessions**

Arrivé dans la chambre de Magnus, celui-ci reprit possession de la bouche d'Alec. Ce soir, il n'était pas pressé alors il prit son temps. Il enleva lentement le chandail d'Alec et embrassa chaque partie de son corps qu'il pouvait trouver. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la ceinture d'Alec, il commença à la défaire, mais Alec le retient.

-Magnus, je…euh…je ne sais pas si…

Magnus savait bien qu'Alec était déjà en couple, mais il ne voulait tellement pas le perdre, il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient un jour eu.

-Alec, je…j'ai besoin de toi.

-Magnus…je…je ne peux pas Mags. Avant, ça a été trop dur pour moi d'arrêter. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… je ne pourrai pas arrêter encore…

-Je sais que…que tu as un chum Alec, mais…

-Quoi? Un quoi…non je n'ai pas de chum, répondit Alec qui était maintenant perplexe.

-Ah non?

-Non.

-Et, ce…le gars…ton colloque de chambre ?

Justin ? C'est mon ami, c'est tout, répondit Alec, visiblement perdu.

-Ah…alors pourquoi….pourquoi tu ne veux pas, dit Magnus en pendant la main d'Alec dans la sienne. Je…Alec…j'ai tellement besoin de toi, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer.

-Mags, je…moi aussi, mais…euh…

 _Est-ce que je lui dit encore_ , se demanda Alec.

-Comme je viens de te dire, je..si on…je ne pourrais plus arrêter après.

-Arrêter ?

-Tu sais comme l'autre fois, je ça a été trop dur et je ne pourrais plus arrêter.

-Alors on n'a juste à ne pas arrêter, dit Magnus.

En fait c'était la seule chose que Magnus désirait :ne pas arrêter d'être avec Alec.

-Je…Mags tu ne comprends pas…

\- Explique-moi alors.

-Je…je…

-Alec, peu importe ce qu'il y a, je serai toujours là pour toi.

-J'espère, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

-Je te le promets, dit Magnus en se rapprochant.

Toute tension sexuelle avait disparu pour laisser place à une tout autre tension : une tension émotionnelle.

-Je…Mags…tu es…tu es l'homme de mes rêves. Depuis le premier jour que je t'ai, j'ai voulu que tu sois mien et je voudrais passer ma vie avec toi. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber en amour avec toi. Et, quand on a arrêté de se voir, ça a été le pire moment de ma vie. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait arraché le cœur et que je ne le retrouverais jamais, mais dès que je te vois, je le retrouve. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir, de sourire et d'être heureux quand tu es là, car tu es mon bonheur, dit Alec.

Aussitôt avait-il prononcé les derniers mots que Magnus l'embrassa.

-Mags, s'il te plait. Je…je suis sérieux. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque et je préfèrerais qu'on reste ami pour ne pas encore souffrir.

* * *

Magnus pensait rêver. Son Alec. Son amour lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais Alec lui donna une excuse.

-Alec, je…moi aussi. Tu…je…au début, je pensais que tu me détestais. Mais même à ce moment je ne pouvais pas me détacher de toi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu m'acceptes et un jour, tu l'as fait et, depuis ce jour, je passe les plus beaux moments de ma vie avec toi. Comment peux-tu penser que je ne suis pas en amour avec toi. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je savais que tu étais l'homme de ma vie.

Lorsqu'il finit de parler, Alec ne broncha pas.

-Alec ? Alec, dis quelque chose…

-Je…heu…pour vrai ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda Alec en serrant Magnus dans ses bras. Mags ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Magnus enlaça alors Alec.

-Oui, je t'aime, de tout mon cœur.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi, dit Alec qui se sentait maintenant au paradis.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques minutes et Alec prit la parole en murmurant.

-Redis-le.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime, dit Alec.

-Ah, ça ?

-Mhmmm murmura Alec dans le cou de son amoureux.

-Je t'aime, dit Magnus en posant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec. Je t'aime, dit-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

Il n'arrêta pas et passa la soirée à montrer à Alec toutes les manières dont il l'aimait. Ce fut le plus beau moment que les deux passèrent ensemble et ils ne s'en lasseraient jamais.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Il était temps !**

Magnus se réveilla, ne pouvant toujours pas croire sa chance. Il était dans les bras d'Alec et il ne voulait jamais les quitter. Il déposa doucement des baisers dans le cou d'Alec et murmura doucement.

-Est-ce que tu es vrai. Je t'aime tellement !

-Moi aussi, répondit Alec, qui était réveillé, contrairement à ce que pensait Magnus.

-Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ?

-Non, sourit Alec. Mais tu sais ce qui est horrible ?

-Euh, horrible ? demanda Magnus un peu inquiet.

-C'est qu'Izzy ne va pas arrêter de nous achaler maintenant, dit Alec en riant.

Magnus le rejoint dans son fou rire. Quand ils purent enfin respirer, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leur famille, espérant que tout irait bien. Ils prirent une douche et descendirent.

-Bon matin dit Izzy en souriant.

-Bon matin, répondirent Magnus et Alec en cœur.

-Iz, heu, en fait…je…bégayai Alec.

-Oh, Alec! Tu as un méchant bleu sur ton coup, dit Izzy d'un regard interrogateur. Qui t'as fait ça, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-À propos de ça…débuta Alec…

-Moi, répondit Magnus.

Jace, qui écoutait la conversation de loin sans trop s'en préoccuper manqua s'étouffer.

-Te, que…toi ?

-Yeah! Est-ce que ça veut dire…? demande Izzy.

-Oui, répondit Magnus.

-Est-ce que ça veut quoi ? demanda Jace.

-Ben, qu'il sorte ensemble, voyons, traduit Izzy. Il était temps !

-Que vous…vous deux ? Vous sortez ensemble.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Magnus prit la parole.

-Avec qui je pourrai sortir de mieux que ton parfait frère Jace, dit-il.

Il déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec, ce qui sembla convaincre Jace et rendre Izzy complément folle.

À travers tous les doutes et toutes les épreuves, Magnus avait finalement réussi à trouver son chemin dans la vie, son autre moitié, sa lumière qui éclairait ses nuits.

Après toutes les peurs et tous les sentiments auxquels Alec avait dû faire face, il avait enfin réussi à trouver sa paix. Son phare, son ami, son amour, celui qui fera en sorte qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, même s'il était parfois physiquement seul, Magnus serait toujours là, dans son, cœur et il l'accompagnerait à travers toute sa vie, car c'est ce que fait un ame-sœur : il guide, il suit, il aime, il remplit et surtout, il rend tous les moments plus beaux et, bien sûr, plus colorés!

* * *

Ça y est, nos deux préférés ont finalement réalisé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Avec cela, la fin de cette histoire. Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui ont été grandement appréciés.


End file.
